Atarashii koi
by Eien no tristar
Summary: Kurimi acaba de debutar como idol de la Agencia Shining junto a su amigo de la infancia y ahora compositor Yuma. Con su primer trabajo en un dorama conoce a Otoya a quien admira. Ellos parecen llevarse bien y se vuelven cada vez más cercanos...
1. Capítulo 1 Noticias

Hola :D este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste y trataré de actualizar cada semana

cualquier comentario, duda, tomatazo les agradeceré un review

en fin, ahora las dejo leer

* * *

Normal pov

Cerca del lago del Master Curse se podía observar a una chica peliazul de ojos negros sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol componiendo.

-No me gusta- dice Kurumi algo molesta al no poder escribir algo que le gustara -supongo que no soy buena para esto- dice a punto de hacer bolita la hoja cuando oyó que la llamaban.

-¡Kurumi-chaan~!- Dice Ringo con la alegría de siempre -al fin te encontré- dice cansado pues la había estado buscando.

-¡Ah! R-Ringo-sensei- dice Kurumi algo altera con la aparición del pelirosa.

\- ¿Kurumi-chan? ¿Estás bien?- pregunta un poco preocupado al ver a Kurumi.

-S-si- dice relajándose un poco -¿Me estaba buscando?

-¡Ah, sí!- dice recordando el motivo por el cual la había estado buscando -Shiny me pidió que te llamara, quiere hablar contigo.

-Entendido- dice Kurumi recogiendo sus cosas para después ir a ver a Saotome.

Fin normal pov

Otoya pov

Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos del Master Curse algo despistado, aun no podía creer de lo que me acababa de enterar.

Flash back

Mmm hoy acabe el trabajo rápido y no tengo nada que hacer… ¡Estoy aburrido!- digo tumbándome en mi cama. Ni Tokiya ni Rei-chan estaban en la habitación, aunque no era algo que me extrañara, pues ellos de seguro aún estaban trabajando.

Aburrido y sin nada que hacer me he dirigido a la sala de música para poder practicar con mi guitarra allí. Estaba en la puerta cuando me quede perplejo con lo que vi, Tokiya estaba besando a Nanami, en ese momento me acerque a separarlo de ella y lo había agarrado de la camisa.

-¡¿Tokiya que estás haciendo?!- Estaba molesto, me gustaba Nanami y no podía creer que Tokiya se me adelantara, además de que es él el que siempre me recuerda la regla de que tenemos prohibido enamorarnos y ahora estaba besando a Nanami.

-O-Otoya- dice con la cara pálida, al parecer estaba asustado por que los vi.

-¡I-Ittoki-kun! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Ichinose-san es mi novio!- me ha dicho asustada al ver cómo había agarrado a Tokiya.

-¿Qué?- dije con una voz muy pequeña y solté a Tokiya.

-Comenzamos a salir hace una semana- me dijo Nanami un poco más tranquila, pero a la vez preocupada de que se lo dijera a alguien.

-Y-ya veo- dije cabizbajo -tranquilos, no se lo diré a nadie- dije intentando hacer una sonrisa -me tengo ir, hasta luego- dije a pesar de que no tenía que hacer algo o ir a alguna parte, pero lo único que quería en este momento era salir de ahí y me dirigí rápido a la salida.

Fin flash back

No podía creerlo, Tokiya siempre ha sido tan serio con ella, no sé cómo pudieron terminar así. Eso y otras cosas eran las que estaban pasando por mi cabeza en ese momento, pero he salido de mis pensamiento al chocar con alguien y tirar hojas que traía en las manos.

-¡Ah, lo siento!- digo a la chica con la que choque y me agacho a ayudarla a recoger las hojas que había tirado.

Fin Otoya pov

Normal pov

-Ah descuida- dice Kurumi mientras recoge las hojas.

-Toma- dice Otoya extendiéndole la mano con las hojas que había recogido y con su típica sonrisa.

-G-gracias- dice Kurumi tomando las hojas ligeramente sonrojada, pues al verlo de inmediato se dio cuenta de que era Ittoki Otoya, miembro de STARISH.

-Jeje no es nada- dice mientras se para y le extiende la mano para ayudarla a pararse y Kurumi la toma.

-Gracias de nuevo- dice Kurumi con una sonrisa - ¡Ah! tengo que irme- dice recordando que tiene que ir a ver a Saotome y hace una leve reverencia -con su permiso- dice y se retira del lugar.

\- En la oficina de Saotome -

-Oh~ Miss. Takahiro- Dice Saotome al ver entrar a la chica al lugar.

-¿Me llamó?

-En efecto. Su debut fue un éxito, y a pesar de que debuto recientemente ya tiene un trabajo.

-¡¿Enserio?!- dice Kurumi sorprendida y alegre, pues este sería su primer trabajo.

-Es de actuación, les interesaste para interpretar a la protagonista de un dorama, las audiciones serán en 3 días. Esfuérzate para poder recibir más trabajos y así florecer como una idol- dice Saotome mientras hacía un baile extraño.

Kurumi estaba emocionada, sería su primer trabajo y seria de actuación, algo que se le daba muy bien.

-Por cierto Miss. Takahiro… esa canción que trae en las manos ¿es una nueva canción de Mr. Ichiro Yuma? de ser así ¿le importaría mostrármela?

-E-Eh, no jejeje- dice Kurumi al recordar que no aun llevaba con ella su canción y no quería que Saotome la viera -m-me tengo que ir, adiós -dice y sale rápidamente de la sala y Saotome solo comenzó a hacer una de sus risas extrañas que lo caracterizaban.

Kurumi ya se había desecho de la canción y estaba a punto de dirigirse a su habitación para ensayar cuando vio una silueta que reconoció al instante.

-¡Yuma!- dice Kurumi alegre corriendo a abrazar al chico.

-¡K-Kurumi!- dice Yuma algo molesto -te he dicho que dejes de ser tan ensimosa, alguien podría vernos y malinterpretarlo.

-Moo~- dice Kurumi haciendo un puchero -te abrazo porque eres mi amigo, además estaba feliz, ¿sabes? ¡Tengo un trabajo!- dice alegre -haré una audición en 3 días para la protagonista de un dorama.

-¿Enserio?- dice Yuma sorprendido y alegre -Sin duda tuviste un gran debut- dice sonriendo un poco.

-¡Sí!, pero no hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti, después de todo eres mi compositor- dice esbozando una sonrisa.

-Bueno, será mejor que te esfuerces en las audiciones, si consigues ese papel de seguro te llegaran más trabajos- dice despeinando su cabello.

-Jejeje claro que me esforzare, bueno será mejor que me valla a ensayar, adiós- dice Kurumi moviendo la mano en forma de despedida y se fue de ahí.

Fin normal pov

Kurumi pov

Ya había oscurecido y me la había pasado ensayando en mi habitación pero me había cansado así que salí a refrescarme un poco.

Salí del edificio del Master Curse y me dirigí al lago, ese lago siempre me relajaba y pensé que era un buen lugar para descansar un rato.

Ya había llegado y estaba a punto de acercarme al lago, pero vi una silueta de alguien parado frente a él, ¿acaso será…?


	2. Capítulo 2 Audiciones

Hola de nuevo y gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo :D les dejo el nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste nwn

* * *

Kurumi pov

Ya había llegado y estaba a punto de acercarme al lago, pero vi una silueta de alguien parado frente a él, ¿acaso será…Ittoki Otoya?

A pesar de que quería descansar cerca del lago pensé que a él le incomodaría que alguien más estuviera ahí así que he tratado de retirarme del lugar sin que se diera cuenta de mi presencia pero he pisado una rama y se ha volteado al oír el ruido.

-A…ah… lo siento, yo ya estaba por irme, así que…

-¡Ah no!- me dice moviendo los brazos -si quieres puedes quedarte, yo solo salí a pensar un rato y ya estaba por irme, así que puedes quedarte si quieres- me dice con una sonrisa -Hasta luego- dice y se ha ido sin que yo pudiera decir una palabra

No sé porque pero sentía que algo no andaba bien. Me senté recargada en un árbol viendo el lago, en cierta forma me relajaba aunque para mí lo que acababa de pasar hace un momento había sido raro.

Fin Kurumi pov

Otoya pov

Salí del Master Course para tomar algo de aire y así poder pensar acerca de lo de Nanami y Tokiya. Claro que estaba un poco deprimido y celoso de Tokiya, pero después de todo esa fue la decisión de Nanami y quería poder respetar eso y yo seguir adelante con el ánimo de siempre, no quería que esto afectara a la relación que tengo con Nanami y tampoco con Tokiya, él es un buen amigo, lo aprecio y admiro mucho, y también quiero seguir cantando las canciones de Nanami. Pensaba en todo eso hasta que un ruido me hiso salir de mis pensamientos y voltee a ver que fue aquel ruido

-A…ah… lo siento, yo ya estaba por irme, así que… -dice una chica… a ella ya la había visto antes… ¡Ah ya lo recordé!, tropecé con ella en los pasillos del Master Curse

-¡Ah no!- digo moviendo los brazos para que no se valla -si quieres puedes quedarte, yo solo salí para pensar un rato y ya estaba por irme, así que puedes quedarte si quieres, hasta luego- le digo y me voy aun pensando en ellos

Fin Otoya pov

Normal pov

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde lo que paso en el lago, lo que significaba que hoy Kurumi haría su audición para el dorama.

Kurumi se encontraba en la sala de música viendo por la ventana, aunque faltaba poco para irse

-Ah, Kurumi hay estas- dice Yuma entrando a la sala

-Hola Yuma- dice Kurumi sonriendo

-Venía a desearte suerte en las audiciones, aunque no la necesitaras porque conseguirás el papel ¿VERDAD?- dice Yuma con un tono amenazador que daba miedo

-Va-vamos claro que conseguiré el papel jejeje- dice Kurumi algo asustada. Yuma solía darle miedo a veces por lo serio y estricto que podía llegar a ser, especialmente con ella, pero a pesar de eso era su mejor amigo de hace años, siempre la estaba protegiendo y animando, era como su hermano mayor

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir- dice Kurumi saliendo de la sala

\- En el lugar de las audiciones -

Había llegado el turno de Kurumi y estaba realmente nerviosa, pero sabía que tenía el apoyo de su senpai y de Yuma, además de que se la había pasado ensayando durante esos 3 días y se había estado esforzando, este era el momento de demostrar que tan buena podía ser, no dejaría que los nervios lo arruinaran todo.

-Mi nombre es Takahiro Kurumi de la Agencia Shining- dijo para después comenzar a actuar. Su actuación había sido increíble y había logrado impresionarlos, sin embargo aún faltaban más por pasar a audicionar, por lo cual tuvo que esperar un poco.

-Bien, ya lo hemos decidido, para empezar el papel de Sayuri es para Takahiro Kurumi de la Agencia Shining y el papel de Daiki es para Ittoki Otoya de la misma agencia

\- ¡¿Qué?!- decía Kurumi en su mente y volteo a todos lados buscándolo hasta que lo vio, no sabía que él estaría audicionando para el protagonista masculino y ahora estaba más que feliz al poder actuar junto a él, pues él había sido una inspiración para ella.

Siguieron dando todos los papeles y ella seguía pensando en que será genial actuar junto a él.

Acabaron de dar todos los papeles y Kurumi salió a comprar una bebida en una maquina cuando se comenzó a oír que en el otro pasillo que unas chicas se acercaban caminando mientras hablaban de algo

-No conseguí el papel- dijo molesta una pelinegra a su amiga

-¿Eeeh? Imposible- respondió su amiga

-Se lo dieron a una tal Kurumi- dijo la pelinegra aun molesta

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Takahiro Kurumi? Jajaja imposible, ella fue conmigo en la academia, no tenía nada de talento, era una inútil, me sorprendió que debutara, además con un compositor genial, de seguro se acostó con él para que fuera su compositor

Seguían diciendo ese tipo de cosas y Kurumi solo se quedó atónita escuchando todo lo que decían sobre ella cuando Otoya se acercó para hablarle pues la había reconocido

-¡Takahiro! no puedo creer que vallamos a trabajar juntos…- dijo Otoya hasta que vio el rostro de Kurumi, sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas -¿Estas bien?- dijo y después escucho la plática de las chicas

-Jajaja si, si, de seguro también se acostó con el director para que le dieran ese papel- decía burlona la pelinegra

-Jajajajaja si, ella nunca podría haberlo conseguido si no era así, es una inútil- dijo la otra chica burlándose

Las chicas no paraban de insultar a Kurumi y Otoya no pudo quedarse así después de ver lo que decían y cuánto daño le hacían esas palabras a Kurumi así que se dirigió hacia ellas ya que no estaban lejos pero no se podían ver

-¡Oigan dejen de decir todo eso!

-¿Ah? ¿Acaso la conoces? Oh~ ¿acaso también te conquisto a ti?

-¡Claro que no! Y no, prácticamente no la conozco ¡pero sé que no es así!, ella es una buena chica-decía Otoya mientras Kurumi solo se sorprendía al ver como Otoya la defendía aunque ni siquiera se conocieran, pero no quería que siguiera hablando con ellas… Ellas nunca comprendían y Kurumi ya lo sabía

-Ittoki-dice Kurumi tomando a Otoya de la mano y se fue corriendo con el dejando atrás a las chicas

\- En un parque cercano -

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Otoya cansado

-No vale la pena discutir con ellas, nunca entienden- dice Kurumi triste sentándose en un columpio

-Ya veo… No debes dejar que te afecte lo que dijeron, son sólo mentiras- dice Otoya sentándose en un columpio al lado de ella

-Jejeje ya lo sé, pero no lo pude evitar… Aunque parece que a ti también te afectaron ¿no?, fuiste hacia ellas y les gritaste

-No pude evitarlo, estabas llorando y ellas no dejaban de hablar, ¿pero enserio grite?

-Jajaja si, lo hiciste

-Cambiando de tema… Takahiro… ¿eres una idol verdad?

-Sí, debute hace 5 días

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Enserio?- dice Otoya sorprendido de que no fuera hace mucho tiempo

-Si, por cierto puedes llamarme Kurumi

-Bueno entonces tú también puedes llamarme Otoya- dice y ella asiente - ¿Y cuál fue tu motivo por el que debutaste como idol?

-Pues la verdad solo era porque me gustaba la música y quería cantar las canciones de Yuma

-¿Yuma?

-Sí, es mi compositor, y es mi amigo de la infancia, además de que fue por él que aprendí a amar la música. ¿Y tú porque querías ser idol?

-Me gusta cantar desde que era pequeño, incluso si estas tristes el cantar te anima, por eso es que espero que mis canciones puedan animar a alguien

-Y lo han hecho, tus canciones siempre me animan sin importar que, y apuesto que también lo han hecho con otras personas, te lo aseguro- dijo con una cálida sonrisa recordando el cómo sus canciones habían sido capaces de animarla cuando estaba en la academia Saotome

Otoya se había quedado sorprendido por lo que le acababa de decir, no esperaba que ella escuchara sus canciones, pero sobre todo esas palabras lo pusieron realmente feliz -Gracias- le dijo y ella solo le ha sonreído

-Bueno ya es algo tarde, será mejor regresar al Master Curse ¿no crees?- pregunta Otoya y Kurumi asiente. Ambos se fueron caminando mientras hablaban de varias cosas y se conocían un poco mejor, en esos momentos solo pensaban que les agradaba y que estaban ansiosos por trabajar al lado del otro.


	3. Capítulo 3 Incidente y recuerdos

Disclaimer: Uta pri no me pertenece, sólo mis OCs :)

* * *

Normal pov

A medio día se podía escuchar en el Master Curse el sonido de un bajo. Era una canción increíble y tocada de una manera tan apasionada que podía encantar a cualquiera.

-Waaa realmente amo las canciones de Yuma- dice Kurumi guardando su bajo en su estuche para luego ponerlo en su espalda y comenzar a caminar.

Aún faltaba mucho para comenzar a trabajar en el dorama así que se dirigió al lago a tratar de componer. Llevaba ya un buen rato desde que había llegado y aun no lograba plasmar algo en el papel, no le llegaba ninguna idea a la cabeza y estaba comenzando a frustrarse *No sirves para nada* le paso por la cabeza a Kurumi al recordar las palabras que alguna vez le dijeron y comenzó a guardar sus cosas para luego irse de ahí.

\- En la habitación de Kurumi -

-Kurumi-san felicidades, hoy comenzara las grabaciones del dorama, no estés nerviosa o te equivocarás- dice Misaki sentada en el escritorio.

-Sí, tranquila Misaki-senpai, ya deje los nervios atrás.

-¿Y qué son esas hojas que traes ahí?-dice Misaki.

-Ah… nada… sólo vine a dejar mis cosas, voy a ir a las grabaciones.

-¡¿Eeeh?!, pero si aún es muy temprano ¿no?

-Sí, pero quiero irme caminando tranquilamente.

-Mmm está bien, bueno hasta luego Kurumi-san.

Aún estaba en el Master Curse cuando Kurumi se ha encontrado con Otoya.

-Hola Otoya- dice Kurumi

-Hola Kurumi-chan ¿Te dirigías a algún lugar?

-Sí, iba a ir caminando al lugar de las grabaciones.

-¿justo ahora?, ¿no crees que es muy temprano aun?- pregunta Otoya extrañado.

-Lo sé, pero quería irme caminando tranquilamente- dice Kurumi.

-Bueno, pues entonces voy contigo- dice Otoya.

-¿E-enserio? pero ¿no es muy temprano para ti?- pregunta Kurumi.

-No, está bien- dice Otoya y comienzan a caminar.

-¡Waaa~!

Se escuchó y Kurumi trató de voltear para ver de done provenía ese grito pero sin darse cuenta ya estaba siendo estrujada por alguien.

-N-no… respiro…- dijo Kurumi al ser abrazada fuertemente por alguien.

-¡Ah, lo siento!- dice Natsuki y la suelta -pero es que no pude evitarlo, ¡eres tan linda!

-¿Q-Qué?- dijo Kurumi un poco sonrojada pues no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Oye, Natsuki!- dice Syo acercándose a Natsuki molesto -¡deja de abrazar a la gente solo porque te parece linda, las molestas!

-Pero no puedo evitarlo, son tan adorables- dice Natsuki y abraza a Syo.

-Ch-chicos…- dice Otoya con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Natsuki, Syo!- dice Ai apareciendo atrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados y comenzó a regañarlos causando que Syo se asustara por lo que le esperaba.

-Jajaja- Kurumi no podía evitar reírse con todo esto, le parecía divertido el ver como parecían niños regañados por su madre.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- preguntó Otoya.

-Nos dirigíamos a un trabajo cuando Natsuki vino corriendo hacia acá- dice Syo -por cierto… ¿Quién es ella?- pregunta curioso de ver a Otoya con una chica que no fuera Nanami o Tomo-chan.

-Takahiro Kurumi- responde Ai -Acaba de debutar hace 6 días, deberías estar familiarizado con el mundo del espectáculo Syo, eres un idol, esto merece una penalización.

-¡¿QUEE?!- gritó Syo asustado, Ai era muy estricto, y sus castigos eran peores.

-Bueno tenemos que irnos o se nos hará tarde, y si eso ocurre los penalizare a los dos- dijo volteando a ver a Natsuki y Syo -hasta luego- dice a Otoya y Kurumi -Vámonos- dice y se voltea comenzando a caminar siendo seguido por sus kohais.

-Sii- dice Natsuki alegre siguiendo a Ai y Syo que seguía pensando en lo que le esperaba cuando acabara su trabajo.

-Eso sí que fue raro- dice Otoya chibi con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Jajaja sí, pero fue divertido- dice Kurumi aun divertida –Bueno, pues vámonos ya nosotros también.

-Ah cierto- dice Otoya.

Ya habían llegado y se fueron a sus camerinos para que los cambiaran y maquillaran.

El dorama era de romance, aunque algo fresco, lo cual le agradaba a Kurumi ya que solía incomodarse un poco con las escenas románticas a pesar de ser una actuación. Habían acabado las grabaciones por hoy y ambos estaban algo hambrientos así que decidieron ir a comer algo juntos y se dirigieron a un restaurante local.

-Buenos días- dice la camarera -por aquí por favor- dice y los dirige a una mesa que estaba libre y ambos ordenaron algo.

-Waa este lugar sí que está lleno de vida- dice Otoya observando el lugar.

-Si, me gustan estos lugares, puedes sentirte más alegre y cómoda que un lugar formal- dice Kurumi.

Después de un rato les llevaron lo que habían ordenado y comenzaron a comer y platicar sobre algunas escenas del dorama entre otras cosas. Cuando terminaron se dividieron las cuentas entre los dos (después de estar un rato peleando ya que ambos querían invitar la comida y no querían dejar que el otro pagara) y Otoya se dirigió a pagar mientras que Kurumi lo esperaba afuera del restaurante. Otoya se había estado demorando un poco ya que había algunas personas antes que él, así que al voltear a ver a Kurumi (ya que las puertas eran de vidrio) pudo observar que al otro lado de la calle un tipo sospechoso la estaba observando. Al ver esto se apresuró a pagar y salió de lugar para ir con Kurumi.

-Hola Otoya- dice Kurumi alegre pues no se había dado cuenta del sujeto.

-Hola- dice serio volteando a ver discretamente a ver al sujeto y éste aún no se marchaba, pensaba que estaba sola así que Otoya pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Kurumi y desvió la mirada hacia el sujeto para que Kurumi se diera cuenta. Al darse cuenta del sujeto se espantó al pensar qué podría haber pasado si no fuera porque Otoya estaba ahí -Camina- dice Otoya para poder alejarse de allí y comenzaron a caminar hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente.

-Gracias- dice Kurumi ya estando lejos del lugar.

-No tienes que agradecer, no hubiera permitido que te pasara algo- dice Otoya y Kurumi sonríe.

-…Etto… enserio te agradezco lo que hiciste, pero…¿m-me podrías soltar ya?- dice Kurumi sonrojada ya que no la había soltado en todo este tiempo y se sentía incomoda pues nunca había abrazado a un chico, a excepción de Yuma.

-¡Ah lo siento!- dice Otoya también sonrojado y soltando a Kurumi.

-Jejeje descuida- dice Kurumi aún un poco sonrojada.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos regresar al Master Curse ¿no crees?- dice Otoya volteando a ver a Kurumi.

-Si.

\- En el master Curse -

-Nos vemos mañana Kurumi-chan- dice Otoya y se va.

-Hasta luego~- dice Kurumi y comienza a caminar por el Master Curse cuando comenzó a oír una canción en piano que reconoció al instante y comenzó a dirigirse al lugar de donde venía aquella melodía. Al llegar a la sala de música vio a Yuma tocando el piano y se quedó en la puerta oyendo aquella hermosa y nostálgica melodía mientras le llegaba a la cabeza recuerdos de cuando escuchó por primera vez aquella canción.

*Flash back*

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta molesto un pequeño Yuma de 10 años.

-L-lo siento… p-pero me sentí atraída por esa canción, aunque sonaba un poco triste también era muy cálida y bella- dice una pequeña Kurumi de 8 años.

Yuma se sorprendió al oír esto.

-Me sorprende que una niña pueda ser capaz de identificar todos los sentimientos que plasmé en mi canción.

-¡¿Tú la hiciste!?- dice Kurumi sorprendida -y no me digas niña, tengo casi la misma edad que tú.

-Si, suelo componer algunas veces y tengo 10 años, no soy tan pequeño.

-¿Y se pueden plasmar sentimientos en una canción?- pregunta Kurumi dudosa.

-Claro que sí, la música puede reflejar lo que sientes, tristeza, coraje, felicidad, amor, todo lo que puedas imaginarte, además de que también puedes hacer que esos sentimientos lleguen a más personas.

A Kurumi le encantaba el cómo Yuma describía la música y se interesó inmediatamente por ella.

-¡Enséñame!- dice Kurumi decidida.

-No estoy interesado en enseñarle música a alguien.

-Aaa- se queja Kurumi -de acuerdo- dice haciendo un puchero -pero… ¿por qué estas triste?

-M-me siento… solo- dice cabizbajo -me acabo de mudar a esta ciudad y no tengo ningún amigo… me cuesta mucho el relacionarme con la gente, suelo ser muy frío y serio con los que acabo de conocer así que no tardan en alejarse de mí. Siento que estoy en un lugar desconocido al que no pertenezco y que estoy solo...- dice con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas -quiero regresar a casa…

-¡No llores! si no tienes amigos ¡Entonces yo seré tu amiga! quizás no quieras ser amigo de una niña como yo pero… te aseguro que ya no te sentirás solo porque siempre estaré a tu lado y si quieres te puedo mostrar la ciudad, veras que no es tan malo comenzar algo nuevo- dice Kurumi con una cálida sonrisa y Yuma se alegró al oír esto.

-Eres muy pequeña para mostrarme la ciudad tu sola ¿no crees?- dice limpiando sus lágrimas -de acuerdo te enseñare música, después de todo…somos amigos- dice esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Si!

Fin flash back

-Que nostálgica- dice Kurumi al recordar la primera vez que la escuchó.

-Si- Dice Yuma -¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?- dice volteando a verla.

-Perdona por no pedir permiso mamá, pero acabando de grabar fui a comer con Otoya- dijo Kurumi para molestar un poco a Yuma.

*suspiro* -Si quieres molestarme eso no funcionara "niñita"- dice Yuma esta vez para molestarla a ella ya que odiaba que le dijeran niña.

-¡No me llames así!- dice haciendo un puchero.

-Eso solo hace que parezcas más una niña- dice Yuma divertido.

-Hum, como sea, ¿Por qué estabas tocando de nuevo esa canción después de tanto tiempo?

-Simplemente quise tocarla, ¿y por qué fueron a comer juntos?- dice Yuma

-Teníamos hambre así que fuimos a comer juntos, él me agrada, me la pase muy bien… a excepción de lo que paso después…-dice Kurumi con una cara preocupada.

-¿¡Te pasó algo!?,¿¡o acaso él te hizo algo!?- dice Yuma preocupado ya que realmente le importaba Kurumi, era como su hermana pequeña y él a veces era como un hermano sobreprotector.

-¡No!, él no me hizo nada, cuando se dirigió a pagar yo lo esperaba afuera y un sujeto que daba miedo se me quedó viendo, pero Otoya se dio cuenta y me protegió.

-Ya veo así que él te protegió… ¿y estás bien?

-Sí, él fue muy amable, no pude seguir asustada estando junto a él, me sentía segura.

-Ya veo… ya es tarde, y debes descansar bien así que vete a dormir.

-Está bien mamá, hasta mañana- dice a punto de irse.

-Hasta mañana "niña"- dice Yuma divertido y Kurumi se fue molesta corriendo de ahí.

Kurumi caminaba hacia su habitación y seguía pensando en la canción de Yuma, dijo que simplemente quería tocarla y ya pero ella sabía que no era así, esa canción tenía un significado especial además de que tenía una cara que lucía deprimida y le había entristecido el que no se lo dijera pero si no quería decirle ella no lo obligaría, sabía que pronto se lo diría, así que dejó de preocuparse por eso y entró a su habitación para dormir.

* * *

Gracias a los que han leído, me gustaría saber qué les parece el fic :)

Ah, la canción que tocaba Yuma era Lacie de Pandora Hearts nwn


	4. Capítulo 4 Ensayo

Disclaimer: Uta pri no me pertenece, sólo mis OCs :)

* * *

Otoya pov

-Yei Yei Yei, Ya es de día despierten~- dice Rei-chan en su cama acabándose de despertar

-¿Rei-chan?... pero si ya estamos todos despiertos- digo sentado en el sofá de la habitación con mi guitarra en las manos

-¿EEE? ¿Otoyan y Tokki ya están despiertos?

-Solo tú podrías seguir dormido a estas horas Kotobuki-san- dice Tokiya con la seriedad de siempre sentado en el escritorio

-Buu~ Tokki es muy malo con Rei-chan, Rei-chan esta triste- dice Reiji haciendo pucheros

-Rei-chan, no estés triste, ¡ya sé!, toquemos juntos una canción- digo parándome con la guitarra en las manos

-¡Acepto!- dice Rei-chan parándose de un brinco con sus maracas en las manos

-Otoya, si no te apresuras llegarás tarde al trabajo- dice Tokiya

-¡Oh cierto! lo siento Rei-chan será para otra ocasión- digo y salgo de la habitación

Me encontraba caminando por la calle y me preguntaba si Kurumi-chan ya se habría ido y luego me encontré a Nanami, lucía un poco preocupada así que me acerque a ella

-Nanami ¿estás bien?- digo una vez que ya estoy enfrente de ella

-¡Ittoki-kun! Ah que alivio, la verdad es que estoy perdida- dice avergonzada

-¡¿Otra vez?! Jejeje vaya que no has cambiado- digo alegre -mmm te acompañaría hasta el Master Curse pero tengo trabajo que hacer…- digo y después le doy las indicaciones de cómo volver… aunque espero que no se pierda de nuevo -Y si vuelves a perderte pídele ayuda a algún policía o alguien que conozca la zona

-Gracias- dice y sonríe riendo un poco -siempre me recuerdas a un girasol lleno de energía, nos vemos luego- dice y se va

Me preguntaba a qué venia ese comentario… ¿un girasol lleno de energía?

Por fin llegue al trabajo y aún quedaban algunos minutos de sobra. Estaba buscando a Kurumi pero no la encontraba hasta que logré escuchar su voz

Fin Otoya pov

Normal pov

-Disculpen por la tardanza- dice Kurumi con la voz agitada que se podía dar a entender que había llegado corriendo

-¿¡Ku-Kurumi-chan!?- dice Otoya sorprendido de verla llegar así -pensé que ya habías venido así que no me esperé

-Ah descuida O-to-yan~- dice Kurumi divertida

-¿O-Otoyan?- dice extrañado ya que Reiji era el único que lo llamaba así

-Esta mañana pase por un momento enfrente de tu habitación y oí que te llamaron así

-Oh… ¿Y qué hacías en las habitaciones de los chicos?

-Iba a la habitación de Yuma para preguntarle algo, al parecer no está tan lejos de la tuya

-Oh…ya veo- dice Otoya

Transcurrieron las grabaciones del día de hoy y les había ido bien, sin embargo Kurumi tenía problemas con algunas de las escenas que se aproximaban, así que quería pedirle ayuda a Otoya

-Buen trabajo Kurumi-chan- dice Otoya

-Igualmente,… O-Otoya… ¿po-podrías ayudarme con una escena con la que tengo problemas?- dice Kurumi un poco sonrojada

-Claro- contesta esbozando una sonrisa -¡oh! pero el día de hoy estoy un poco ocupado, mmm me apresurare para no llegar tan tarde, ¿podrías esperarme?

-¡Si!

-Bueno, hoy no puedo acompañarte hasta el Master Curse, tengo que ir a otro trabajo, hasta luego, si quieres puedes ir ensayando hasta que yo llegue- dice Otoya y se va.

Kurumi se encontraba caminando sola hacia el Master Curse pensando en que esperaba algún día tener tantos trabajos como Otoya

\- En la habitación de Kurumi -

-¿Kurumi-san? ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunta Misaki a una Kurumi que se encontraba tumbada en su cama boca abajo

-Si- dice volteándose -… pero pronto practicare con Otoya una escena romántica

-¿Y eso que tiene?, después de todo el dorama es de romance ¿no?

-Sí, pero esta escena es muy… ¡incomoda!, siempre me ha costado hacer ese tipo de escenas porque me muero de vergüenza

-Tienes que arreglar eso, este es un trabajo importante, simplemente recuerda que es una actuación, nada de lo que esté pasando es cierto

-lo sé, pero…- dice Kurumi pero fue interrumpida

-No quiero oír peros, lo harás bien, ya lo veras, no debes dejar que algo así te impida trabajar bien

-Entendido-dice Kurumi haciendo un puchero y saliendo después de la habitación para ir a la sala de música

Ya había oscurecido y Kurumi seguía en la sala de música a oscuras tocando su bajo

Fin normal pov

Otoya pov

-Ah Kurumi-chan aquí estás- digo entrando en la sala después de haberla estado buscando al llegar quería prender la luz pero ella me ha dicho que la dejara apagada a lo que yo he hecho caso

-Pensé que llegarías más tarde- dice Kurumi dejando su bajo recargado sobre la pared

-Vamos, no tengo trabajos que sean demasiado largos- digo moviendo la mano -¿Cuál es la escena en la que tienes problemas?- digo con el guion en la mano

-E-Esta- dice Kurumi acercándose para mostrarme cual era

-Y-Ya veo, bueno*suspiro* comencemos- digo y Kurumi asiente

-¡Te amo!- dice Sayuri llorando- te he amado desde hace tiempo… pero tú solo me ves como una simple amiga ¿no es así?- dice sin parar de llorar y Daiki la abraza fuertemente

-No, no te veo como una amiga-dice y se separa un poco de ella pero sin dejar de abrazarla -¿sabes? No me gusta que llores- dice limpiando sus lágrimas con su dedo índice -No te veo como una amiga y nunca lo he hecho, me robaste el corazón desde que te vi. Te amo- dice besando su frente y permaneciendo así por un rato -Así que… ¿No podrías sonreír para mí?

-Si

-Wow pero si actuaste muy bien Kurumi-chan- digo asombrado con su actuación, incluso me recordó a Tokiya al actuar -no sé por qué dices que tienes proble… ¿Kurumi-chan?- digo al ver su cara completamente roja

-Aaa lo siento, no puedo evitar avergonzarme en este tipo de escenas

-Oh por eso dijiste que tenías problemas- digo y no pude evitar recordar a Masato-Mmm pero descuida, al final podrás hacerlo sin avergonzarte, te ayudare, así que no te preocupes

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre me estas ayudando y protegiendo?

-¿Por qué? Pues eres una gran persona, y a pesar de que nos conocemos hace poco tiempo siento que ya somos amigos- dice Otoya y Kurumi se puso súper feliz

-¡Sí!- dice Kurumi y me abraza repentinamente del cuello lo cual me sorprendió

-Ku-Ku-Kurumi-chan- digo ligeramente sonrojado

-…Somos amigos- dice Kurumi separándose y esbozando una cálida sonrisa, su sonrisa se me había hecho hermosa y la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana hacían que pudiera ver sus brillantes ojos negros, sin duda alguna ella era una chica muy hermo… ¡Espera! ¿Q-qu-qué estoy pensando? En ese momento podía sentir mi cara caliente y supe que estaba completamente roja, pero por suerte mi cara no se podía ver con claridad ya que estábamos a oscuras

-¿Otoya?- dice Kurumi preocupada ya que no había dicho una solo palabra en todo ese rato -perdón si te incomodé, pero estaba realmente feliz, Yuma era mi único amigo hasta ahora y estaba feliz de poder hacer otro amigo

-¿Sólo uno?- pregunté extrañado ya que ella era una persona muy agradable y no imaginé que tuviera sólo un amigo

-Si… desde antes de ir a la academia Saotome dejé de tener tantos amigos por ciertos motivos- dice Kurumi un poco deprimida

-Aaa lo siento, no quise que incomodarte con una pregunta así, si te cuesta trabajo hablar de ello no tienes por qué hablar, aunque si lo quieres hacer te puedo escuchar, ahora somos amigos

-Gracias- dice Kurumi sonriendo un poco

-Deberíamos continuar ensayando- digo y ella asiente

Continuamos ensayando hasta muy noche y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo con que finalizáramos el ensayo por hoy y fuéramos a descansar, mañana grabaríamos esa escena y sería el último día de grabación del dorama. Esperábamos ansiosos el estreno y así poder ver el resultado de nuestro trabajo.

* * *

Gracias a los que leen mi fic :D qué les parece? les gusta?


	5. Capítulo 5 Collar

Disclaimer: Uta pri no me pertenece, sólo mis OCs :)

* * *

Normal pov

-Kurumi- dice Yuma a las 11:00 tocando la puerta de la habitación de Kurumi.

-Ichiro-kun– dice Misaki al verlo al abrirle la puerta.

-Misaki-sempai ¿no se encuentra Kurumi en su habitación?- pregunta Yuma.

-Si… pero… sigue dormida- dice Misaki con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunta Yuma con una venita de enojo.

-Claro- contesta y Yuma entra en la habitación quien al ver a Kurumi profundamente dormida se sienta al lado de ella. A Misaki esto le pareció tierno, hasta que…

-¡Kurumi despierta!- dice Yuma sacudiéndola de los hombros la cual despertó inmediatamente.

-¡Ya desperté, deja de zangolotearme!- dice Kurumi molesta por la forma en que fue despertada.

-¡Ya son las 11:00 y tú sigues dormida, eres una idol y recuerda que hoy es tu último día de grabación!- la regaña Yuma.

-Corrección, seguía, mas no sigo ya que fui despertada brutalmente por alguien, y ya lo sé, pero estaba cansada, anoche dormí hasta muy tarde.

-Pero de seguro fue porque estuviste leyendo algún libro o viendo películas y eso no es una buena excusa.

-¡No fue por eso! anoche estuve ensayando una escena con Otoya hasta tarde.

-Oh cierto, ayer no pude preguntarte cómo te fue porque aún no llegabas y ya tenía sueño ¿Y cómo te fue?- dice Misaki la cual hasta ahora se había quedado viendo la escena callada.

-Bien, ya no me da vergüenza para nada- dice alegre.

-¿Vergüenza?... ¿era una escena romántica?

-Si.

-Entonces estuviste ensayando una escena romántica, con un chico, sola, en la noche- dice Yuma activando su modo hermano mayor sobreprotector.

-Pu-pues sí, pero él es un gran chico, nunca sería capaz de hacer algo malo- dice Kurumi esperando que Yuma no matara a Otoya por eso -además ya nos hicimos amigos- dice alegre, pero por alguna razón a Yuma no pareció agradarle esto.

-¿Enserio? Que bien, deberías arreglarte de una vez para que no se te haga tarde después- dice Yuma saliendo de la habitación sin siquiera decirle para qué había ido a su habitación. Lo había dicho de una manera tan fría que hizo que Kurumi se preocupara por eso. Desde el día en que lo había escuchado tocando aquella canción en el piano estaba algo extraño y un poco más sobreprotector con ella de lo normal, sabía que le había pasado algo pero él no le quería contar, lo cual la deprimía un poco.

* Paralelo a ello en la habitación de Otoya *

-¡Otoya despierta!- dice Tokiya quitándole las cobijas.

-¡Hace frío!- dice Otoya ya despierto haciéndose bolita.

-Jejeje Otoyan se quedó dormido como yo el otro día- dice Reiji alegre al no ser el único que se quedó dormido hasta tarde.

-No deberías estar feliz por eso, y tú Otoya si no te apresuras se te hará tarde- dice Tokiya.

-¿¡Qué hora es!?

-11:00

-Todavía hay tiempo- dice Otoya más relajado y acostándose de nuevo aunque sin cobijas ya que éstas las tenía aun Tokiya.

-¡Ya levántate!

-Pero estoy cansado- dice haciendo pucheros -ayer ensaye hasta muy tarde.

-Uuuh~ Otoyan piyo~- dice Reiji -de seguro te equivocabas a propósito para seguir ensayando con Rumi-chan.

-¿Rumi-chan?- pegunta Otoya extrañado.

-Takahiro Kurumi.

-De nuevo poniendo apodos- dice Otoya chibi con una gotita en la cabeza -y claro que no, yo actué seriamente, y por cierto ¿la conoces?

-Vi su debut, es una chica sorprendente y linda, ¿o tú qué piensas?- dice Reiji para incomodar a su kouhai.

-Pu-pues sí, creo que es linda- dice desviando la mirada levemente sonrojado al recordar su cara sonriente de la noche anterior.

-Uuuh~ Otoyan~.

-Kotobuki-san deje de hacer esos comentarios y Otoya deberías apresurarte en ves que estar acostado.

-Está bien- dicen Reiji y Otoya al mismo tiempo tras ser regañados por Tokiya.

* En la sala del Master Course *

Kurumi se encontraba sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro y comiendo galletas de un plato. Tenía un abrigo y botas pues había amanecido nublado y hacia un poco de frío.

-Waa~ pero si es Kurumi-chan- dice Natsuki saliendo de la nada y abrazándola.

-¿Shinomiya-san?- pregunta Kurumi y él la suelta.

-Ah lo siento, creo que no puedo evitarlo- dice Natsuki y se queda viendo las galletas.

-¿Quieres?- ofrece Kurumi extendiéndole el plato con galletas a Natsuki al ver como se les quedaba viendo.

-Sii- contesta tomando una galleta -¡Están deliciosas!- dice después de haberla probado.

-¿Verdad que si? son mis favoritas- dice Kurumi y comenzaron a platicar acerca de galletas, dulces y Piyo-chan durante un rato.

-Lo siento tengo que irme, continuaremos en otra ocasión– dice Kurumi.

-Claro- dice Natsuki y Kurumi se va a buscar a Otoya. No lo había encontrado así que fue a buscarlo a su habitación. Una vez ahí tocó la puerta y le abrieron.

-Ah, Kurumi-chan ¿nos vamos ya?

-Sí, ¿aún no estás listo?

-No, no, no, ya estoy listo, vámonos- dice y cierra la puerta detrás de el para evitar que Reiji dijera algo como lo que había dicho anteriormente ya que él aún seguía en su habitación.

Tiempo después llegaron y las grabaciones transcurrieron rápido hasta llegar a la escena que habían estado ensayando la noche anterior. Kurumi estaba tranquila al hacer aquella escena con Otoya, ya no la incomodaba después de haberla ensayado durante mucho tiempo. Acabaron la escena y les fue bien. Siguieron grabando hasta que acabaron y los felicitaron por su gran trabajo. Ambos se fueron a cambiar a sus respectivos camerinos y salieron del lugar para ir al master Course pero comenzó a llover un poco fuerte.

-¡Rayos! olvidé mi paraguas- dice Otoya preocupado.

-Descuida- dice Kurumi sacando un paraguas que traía en una pequeña mochila -si quieres lo podemos compartir…aunque es un poco pequeño ya que es para una sola persona.

-Ah gracias, si quieres podemos esperar a que se calme un poco y después nos vamos.

-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor- dice Kurumi y se quedaran esperando por unos minutos de bajo de un techo hasta que se calmó un poco.

-Bueno ¿estas lista?- pregunta Otoya con una cara sonriente.

-¡Sí!- dice Kurumi y abre el paraguas para que se cubrieran pero debido a que ella era más pequeña que Otoya, él tomo el paraguas y la acercó a él para que ella no se mojara y comenzaron a correr por un rato hasta que dejó de llover y comenzaron a caminar pues estaban cansados.

-Ah~ por fin paro de llover- dice Otoya descansando para tomar aire.

-Si- dice Kurumi también descansando.

-Waa ¡qué lindo!- dice Otoya viendo un pequeño puesto que había en la calle de collares, pulseras y cosas así -es un collar de Onpu-kun*.

-¿Onpu-kun? oh, sí que es lindo- dice Kurumi acercándose al puesto y viendo el collar.

-Me lo llevo- le dice Otoya a la señora del puesto y paga por el.

-Pero…Otoya eso es más para una mujer- dice viendo el collar.

-Lo sé, ten, es para ti- dice acercándole el collar.

-¿Eh? ¿Para mí?

-Sí, ¿o acaso no lo quieres? si no lo quieres está bien.

-¡No! si lo quiero- dice y toma el collar- pero ¿no quieres que pague yo por él?

-Claro que no, es un regalo, no tienes que pagar por él.

-Gracias- dice Kurumi con una sonrisa.

-Ah n-no es nada, ¿te lo pongo?

-¡Sí!- dice y se voltea para que Otoya le pusiera el collar -jejeje en serio gracias, es muy lindo- dice sin dejar de sonreír.

-D-de nada- dice Otoya desviando la mirada, no sabía por qué pero cada que la veía sonreír su corazón se aceleraba un poco.

Siguieron caminando ya sin el paraguas hasta llegar al Master Curse.

-Etto… Kurumi-chan, sé que ya acabaron las grabaciones pero ¿podemos seguir viéndonos?

-¿Eh? claro que sí, pensé que como ya éramos amigos nos seguiríamos viendo.

-Jejeje supongo que tienes razón, entonces nos vemos- dice Otoya y se va algún lugar del Master Curse.

Kurumi salió del edificio para dirigirse hacia el lago y una vez allí apretó su collar con una mano, se sentía algo extraña desde que Otoya la acercó a él, el estar tan cerca de él hacía que se sintiera diferente, lo cual le extrañaba ya que durante la escena que ensayaron Otoya la estaba abrazando durante un rato y a ella no le había incomodado. Seguía afuera del Master Curse cuando escucho que la llamaban.

-¡Kurumi!- dice Yuma acercándose a ella con un paraguas en la mano.

-Yuma ¿qué hacías afuera?

-Estaba llegando de una junta a la que tuve que ir.

-Jejeje si que eres sorprendente Yuma.

-Deja eso para después, tu ropa esta húmeda- dice al tocar sus hombros ya que a pesar de que Kurumi traía un paraguas llegó a mojarse un poco -vamos adentro, si no te cambias cogerás un resfriado- dice preocupado.

-Está bien- dice Kurumi y entra junto con Yuma- Yuma ¿me podrías esperar fuera de mi habitación? quiero hablar contigo.

-Claro- dice y se queda esperándola hasta que sale de su habitación ya cambiada.

-¿Y de que querías hablar?

Kurumi se quedó pensando un momento en cómo le diría a Yuma, hasta que comenzó a hablar.

-Desde la noche en que tocante Lacie en el piano has estado actuando un poco extraño, si te ha ocurrido algo… sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?- dice Kurumi preocupada por Yuma.

Yuma se sorprendió al oír esto y sonrió un poco.

-Claro que sé que puedo contar contigo, siempre lo he hecho, tranquila- dice despeinando su cabello -estoy bien, enserio.

-Mmm está bien, te creeré- dice Kurumi aún no muy convencida.

-¿Y ese collar?- dice a ver el collar que le había obsequiado Otoya, le había extrañado un poco ya que ella no acostumbraba usarlos.

-Ah, me lo dio Otoya, ¿no es lindo?- dice alegre mostrándole el collar.

-Supongo, aunque es un poco raro ¿qué se supone que es eso?- dice Yuma curioso ya que no conocía a Onpu-kun al igual que Kurumi hasta hace un rato.

-Onpu-kun.

-Mmm claro...- dice aun sin saber lo que era -me tengo que ir, aun me falta hacerle arreglos a tu nueva canción, pronto estará lista y podrás verla- dice con una sonrisa orgullosa por su canción, estaba seguro de que le gustaría.

-¿¡Enserio!?- dice Kurumi alegre, ella enserio amaba las canciones de Yuma.

-Sí, me iré ya, hasta luego- dice Yuma y se va dejando a Kurumi sola, la cual entró a su habitación para ver películas.

* * *

Bien esta vez si me he tardado más de lo normal, pero debo decir que fue primero porque salí de vacaciones (y pues no tuve oportunidad de escribir) y después porque mi laptop se descompuso QnQ

Pero a partir de ahora trataré de publicar más seguido (como al principio) además como compensación hoy subiré 3 capítulos además de un especial *u*

*Para quienes no lo sepan, Onpu-kun es una de las mascotas de Utapri, tiene forma de una notita musical roja y su voz la hace el mismo seiyuu de Otoya :3 y en el fic vendría siendo un personaje como Piyo-chan :3

Gracias a los que me han leído hasta ahora (en especial si llegaste hasta aquí y si aun me sigues leyendo a pesar de mi ausencia :v), me gustaría saber qué les parece el fic o si titenen algún comentario :D


	6. Capítlo 6 Canción

Disclaimer: Uta pri no me pertenece, sólo mis OCs :)

* * *

Normal pov

Era el día siguiente y tal como había dicho Yuma la canción de Kurumi ya estaba lista. A Kurumi le había encantado la canción y ya estaba pensando en algunas letras para poder cantarla lo más pronto posible. Estaba algo aburrida y no tenía trabajos para ese día, comenzó a pasear por el Master Curse hasta que se topó con Otoya.

-¡Kurumi-chan!- dice Otoya al verla en uno de los pasillos y se acercó a ella.

-Hola Otoya- dice sonriente.

-Adivina qué, al parecer quieren hacer un comercial con un Onpu-kun ¡y quieren que yo haga su voz!- dice Otoya entusiasta.

-Jejeje no sirve de nada decirme que adivine si me lo dirás enseguida, pero eso es genial, a ti te gusta mucho Onpu-kun ¿no?

-Si.

-¿Y estás ocupado ahora?

-No, mi trabajo comenzara dentro de 2 horas.

-¿Y te gustaría ir por un helado?- dice ya que no tenía nada que hacer y le gustaba pasar tiempo con Otoya.

-Claro- dice y se dirigen a un parque que estaba cerca.

Compraron un helado en un pequeño puesto y se sentaron en una banca que estaba en una parte del parque en la que no había nadie. Comenzaron a comer el helado y hablaron durante un buen rato hasta que fue hora de que Otoya se tenía que dirigir al lugar donde haría las grabaciones de voz parea el comercial de Onpu-kun. El comercial era de los creadores de Onpu-kun, querían hacer una marca de dulces especialmente para niños y por ello querían usar a Onpu-kun como logotipo y les había interesado la voz de Otoya.

Kurumi ya se había regresado y Otoya se encontraba grabando. La voz de Onpu-kun era relajada y un poco lenta, pero a Otoya le divertía.

Había terminado de trabajar y ya estaba en el Master Curse. Estaba en su habitación y pensaba lo que le había dicho Kurumi acerca de sus canciones. Ella escuchaba sus canciones y le gustaban, pero él nunca la había escuchado cantar y se interesó por oírla y en eso llegó Reiji.

-Oh Rei-chan- dice al verlo entrar a la habitación.

-¿Pasa algo Otoyan?

-En realidad nada... ¡oh ya sé! tú viste el debut de Kurumi-chan ¿no es así?

-Sí, lo vi en internet, si quieres puedes buscarlo- dice Reiji y Otoya comienza a buscar hasta que lo encuentra.

Kurumi estaba parada enfrente de un micrófono. La música comenzó a sonar y después empezó a cantar.

 **Ni siquiera me dejabas compartir**

 **Ese dolor que tú sentías sin ningún fin**

 **Perdóname si yo nada pude hacer**

 **Pero sé que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo,**

 **Sin importar lo difícil que me sea**

 **Porque seguramente tú brillarás**

 **Detrás de ese camino oscuro está mi futuro**

 **Donde sé que no se romperá mi alma**

 **Y yo me encontraré contigo**

 **Esta sensación tan cálida**

 **Implantados en esta horrible realidad**

 **Aun si el futuro que me espera sea algo oscuro**

 **Me volveré cada vez más fuerte**

 **Tú estabas ahí y yo estaba ahí**

 **Y todos los demás van desapareciendo**

 **Por eso, yo seguiré contigo hasta el fin del mundo**

 **Por más difícil que me sea**

 **Porque seguramente tú brillarás**

 **Detrás de ese camino oscuro está mi futuro**

 **Donde sé que no se romperá mi alma**

 **Y yo me encontraré contigo**

La canción terminó y a Otoya le había extrañado un poco aquella letra, imaginaba que sus canciones serían algo diferentes y se preguntaba si esa canción estaba dirigida a alguien en especial o simplemente él estaba imaginando cosas. Después salió de la habitación y se dirigía a la sala de música ya que quería tocar la guitarra sin que Tokiya lo regañara por el ruido.

 **Mis ojos no saben nada, pero el brillo se presenta ante mí**

 **Voy a dar un paso adelante y despertar**

 **¡Al mundo!**

Se logró escuchar cuando Otoya estaba cerca de la sala de música. Esa voz se le había hecho conocida… era la voz de Kurumi, pero dejó de cantar cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba cerca y se asomó para ver quién era.

-¿Otoya?- dice al verlo.

-Jejeje hola, ¿te interrumpí?

-Ah, no- dice Kurumi y ambos entran a la sala de música.

-Mmm etto… Kurumi-chan hace rato vi tu debut, y me preguntaba… ¿esa canción era para alguien?- dice Otoya y Kurumi se sorprendió.

-Sí, esa era una canción para Yuma, mi compositor.

-¿E-enserio?

-Sí, la verdad es que en la academia siempre me molestaban, especialmente unas chicas por juntarme con Yuma, pensaban que alguien de la clase A no podía estar cerca de alguien de la clase S, decían que no tenía talento y que no servía para nada. Un día Yuma trató de convencerme de que dejara de hablarle y así ya no me dirían todas esas cosas ya que pensó que por su culpa siempre me han estado lastimando las personas, pero yo no quería separarme de él, es muy importante para mi así que quería darle a entender eso y dejárselo claro- dice y después hubo un momento de silencio- me tengo que ir, hasta luego- dice Kurumi y se va del lugar.

Paso algún tiempo y el dorama por fin estrenó, lo cual trajo más trabajos a Kurumi, además de que también habían aceptado que cantara su nueva canción como opening de un anime. En este momento Kurumi comenzaba a florecer como una idol.

* * *

Este capítulo salió un poco más corto pero creo que es importante ya que comienza a aparecer más de la relación de Kurumi y Yuma :3

Las canciones que canta Kurumi (aunque solo pongo unos fragmentos) son God knows de Aya Hirano que sale en Suzumiya Haruhi no yuutsu (en verdad me encanta esta canción :3) y Chase the world de May'n que es el primer opening de Accel world.


	7. Capítulo 7 Conociendo nuevas personas

Disclaimer: Uta pri no me pertenece, sólo mis OCs :)

* * *

Normal pov

Ahora que Kurumi tenía más trabajos gracias al dorama y a su nueva canción estaba realmente feliz, ahora estaba caminando hacia sus sueños. Ahora mismo se dirigía hacia uno de sus trabajos. Sería una invitada especial en un programa de radio de la agencia Shining, en el cual solían invitar a algunos de sus idols cada semana. Le habían avisado que estaría acompañada por un miembro de STARISH, sin embargo no le dijeron quien así que estaba ansiosa por ver de quien se trataba.

Al llegar al lugar se encontró con Tokiya.

-Buenos día Ichinose- dice ya que se había percatado de que era junto a él que aparecería en el programa de radio.

-Buenos días Takahiro-san.

-Puedes llamarme Kurumi.

-Mmm no estoy acostumbrado a llamar a la primera a una persona por su nombre.

-Vamos llámame Kurumi- dice haciendo un puchero.

-Entonces… ¿Kurumi-san?

-¡Sí!- dice Kurumi y en eso los llaman.

-Takahiro-san, Ichinose-san, pronto comenzaran las grabaciones, por favor entren ya a la cabina- dice y ambos entraron.

Comenzaron presentando primero a Tokiya y luego a Kurumi, les hicieron algunas preguntas a ambos acerca de los trabajos que han tenido y otras cosas random para entretener a las fans que los oían por su radio.

Estuvieron así durante una hora hasta que acabó el programa y ambos se dirigieron juntos al Master Curse en un coche de la agencia. Se habían divertido durante las grabaciones así que estuvieron hablando un poco durante el regreso. Ya habían llegado y aún seguían platicando un poco. Se encontraban en una de las salas cuando se encontraron con Otoya y Haruka.

-¡Oh Tokiya!- dice Otoya alegre al verlo llegar -¿Kurumi? ¿Estabas con él?

-Hicimos un trabajo juntos en un programa de radio- dice Tokiya.

-Sí, fue muy divertido- dice Kurumi sonriente.

-Los estuve oyendo hace un rato, fue muy divertido- dice Haruka alegre y por alguna razón Otoya se sintió más relajado de que Nanami estuviera cerca de Tokiya.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Nanami Haruka, gusto en conocerte- dice presentándose a Kurumi.

-Yo me llamo Takahiro Kurumi, me puedes llamar Kurumi- dice alegre -espera…Nanami…Haruka…- dice pensativa -¡Eres la compositora de STARISH! waa~ me gustan mucho las canciones que compones.

-¿E-enserio? jejeje me alegra oír eso- dice un poco tímida pero alegre.

-Sí- dice Kurumi -me tengo que ir por ahora, espero que podamos hablar en otra ocasión- le dice a Haruka y Tokiya.

-¿Vas a ir a un lugar? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?- pregunta Otoya.

-No gracias, voy a ver a Yuma- dice Kurumi y Otoya se vuelve a sentir extraño.

-Y-ya veo, adiós- le dice Otoya a Kurumi y ella se va.

Kurumi se la había pasado durante un rato en la habitación de Yuma hablando sobre algunas cosas que querían hacer para su nueva canción entre otras cosas. Como ya habían decidido todo por el día de hoy Kurumi salió de su habitación y se dirigió al lago para descansar un poco y allí se encontró con Haruka, quien estaba en un pequeño quiosco que estaba en frente del lago.

-¿Nanami?- dice al verla.

-Ah Kurumi-san, lo siento, no te había visto.

-¿Estas componiendo?

-Sí, estaba haciendo una nueva canción para Hijirikawa-san.

-Woo sorprendente, ya quiero oírla.

-Jejeje gracias, pero es la voz del idol quien logra conmover a las fans.

-Pero tú también tienes que darte crédito, los compositores son muy importantes para los idols y sus canciones, no solo el canto es lo que conmueve a las personas.

-Gracias, veo porque Ittoki-kun se lleva tan bien contigo, eres muy buena y amable, aunque eso era algo que ya me había dicho veo que es cierto.

-¿T-te hablo de mí?

-Sí, me ha dicho cosas muy buenas acerca de ti desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos en el dorama. Él suele contarme muchas cosas, y eso es algo que me agrada, me gusta saber del cantante para poder componer canciones que pueda cantar su actual yo. Aunque creo que aún me falta conocer más acerca de Ittoki-kun.

Kurumi se sorprendió por esto. Por un lado no podía creer que él le hubiera hablado acerca de ella… aunque ella también le había contado a Yuma acerca de él. También le recordó un poco a la relación que ella tenía con Yuma, suelen contarse todo y Yuma siempre piensa en ella para componer sus canciones, sin embargo cuando se trata de algo triste él siempre se lo guardaba para él y no le decía nada, por lo que Kurumi creía que no conocía esa parte de Yuma… aunque era algo diferente… de alguna forma… no lograba explicarlo pero sentía que de alguna manera lograba parecerse un poco aunque fuera algo distinto.

–Veo que se llevan muy bien- dice sonriente y Haruka asiente.

-Aunque todos los chicos de STARISH tienen personalidades totalmente diferentes ellos se llevan bien, y yo con ellos.

Comenzaron a platicar y no tardaron en hacerse amigas, se quedaron un rato observando el lago hasta que Haruka se tuvo que ir de ahí. Había pasado un rato y Kurumi seguía ahí, le encantaba ver aquel lago en silencio, era tan relajante e inspirador, así que decidió quedarse así por un rato más, hasta que llego Otoya.

-Oh Kurumi-chan, no pensé que estarías aquí.

-Me gusta mucho este lago, no debería extrañarte el que este siempre aquí, especialmente en las noches, es cuando hay más silencio.

-No esperaba que te gustara el silencio.

-Por lo general me gustan las cosas alegres, pero de vez en cuando también me gusta tener un momento de paz para poder pensar tranquila.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y qué hacías por aquí?

-Estaba buscando a Nanami, ella también suele estar por aquí cuando compone así que pensé que podría encontrarla aquí.

-Estaba aquí hasta hace un momento, creo que se fue a descansar, así que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana ¿era algo urgente?

-Aaa no, supongo que puedo esperar hasta mañana... ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

-Claro- dice sonriente y da unas palmaditas al lado de ella para que se sentara y ambos guardaron silencio durante ese momento, se sentían algo extraños al estar así tan cerca del otro, estuvieron así por un momento hasta que Otoya se percató de algo.

-Ese collar…

-Ah s-sí, lo he usado desde que me lo regalaste, es importante para mi así que casi nunca me lo quito.

-¿E-enserio?- dice Otoya ligeramente sonrojado al saber eso.

-Si- dice y en eso comienza a sonar su celular -Ah, lo siento, tengo que contestar.

-Si- dice Otoya y Kurumi contesta.

-"Kurumi iré a una tienda de música, necesito algunas cuerdas para practicar con el violín ¿tú necesitas algunas para tu bajo?"-dice Yuma a través de su teléfono.

-Ah sí, pero… ¿Practicaras con el violín?

-"Sí, ¿porque?".

-Nada, solo que recordé la primera vez que te oí intentar tocar uno, parecía el ruido de un gato agonizante jajajaja- dice Kurumi divertida haciendo que Yuma se molestara.

-"Tsk ¡cállate!, ¿o acaso quieres que te recuerde cuando comenzabas a tocar el piano?".

-Aaa pero yo era pequeña ¿acaso creías que lo haría bien a la primera? en cambio tú ya lo habías intentado antes- dice un poco molesta ya que sabía a qué se refería, a que era pésima cuando comenzaba a aprender.

-"¡Vaya que llegas a ser muy molesta cuando te lo propones! yo solo te quería hacer un favor, pero olvida el que te compre algo de ahí"- dice molesto.

-Aaaa n-no, yo las necesito… buuu yo solo quería divertirme un poco y te molestas conmigo, tú me odias- dice Kurumi triste haciendo pucheros.

-*suspiro* "¡Tonta!, claro que no te odio, nunca podría, pero sí que puedes llegar a ser irritable".

-Awww yo también te quiero- dice ya más alegre -¿Puedo ir contigo?

-"De acuerdo, te espero en mi habitación, no tardes".

-Sí, ya voy para allá, adiós- dice y cuelga.

Fin normal pov

Otoya pov

¿Qué fue todo eso? pienso al ver los cambios de humor en Kurumi mientras hacía esa llamada.

-Ah, era Yuma, iré a verlo de nuevo, adiós nos vemos mañana.

-S-sí, adiós- digo y ella se ha ido casi corriendo del lugar. ¿Acaso tenía tanta prisa por ir a verlo? creí que ya lo había visto el día de hoy, además ¿a qué se refería exactamente con lo de "yo también te quiero"?. En ese momento me sentía algo… ¿molesto? no lograba el comprender por qué era que me sentía así, después de todo nosotros sólo somos…amigos. Quizá solo quería pasar otro rato con ella y por eso me he molestado cuando se ha ido… ¿no?

* * *

Y aquí es cuando empiezan los celos de Otoya, él de verdad me parece muy lindo así :3


	8. Capítulo especial Happy birthday Tokiya

Disclaimer: Uta pri no me pertenece, sólo mis OCs :)

* * *

Normal pov

Tokiya se había despertado como si fuera un día normal, pero al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Otoya y Reiji que estaban casi encima de su cama y parecían ocultar algo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Tokiya/Tokki~!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y le dieron sus regalos.

-Gracias- dice Tokiya tomándolos y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara cuando se dio cuenta de que en su cara decía "Happy birthday Tokki~" y supo de inmediato que lo había escrito Reiji, pero al parecer Otoya le había seguido el juego pues también había un pequeño dibujo de un Onpu-kun -Esos dos…- dice con una venita de enojo y se lava la cara y sale del baño.

-Nee, nee~ Tokki~ ¿Quieres que lo festejemos?- dice Reiji.

-No gracias.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?- dicen de nuevo ambos al mismo tiempo algo desilusionados.

-Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer el día de hoy, así que no tengo tiempo para esas cosas- dice mientras se arregla para ir a su trabajo y después sale de la habitación.

Ahora se encontraba en su camerino de un estudio después de haber grabado una entrevista en vivo. No pasó mucho tiempo ahí hasta que tocaron su puerta y fue a abrirla.

-Nanami-san- dice Tokiya sorprendido al verla frente a su puerta y la invita a pasar y ella entra -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba haciendo un trabajo cerca de aquí, y cuando termine pensé en venir a ver tu entrevista. ¡Fue genial! se nota que eres todo un profesional- dice Haruka entusiasmada.

-Muchas gracias- dice Tokiya feliz de oír eso de ella.

-Etto… además…. Ichinose-san…- dice Haruka nerviosa- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dice sonrojada extendiendo sus manos en las cuales tenía una caja de regalo -N-no sé si te guste, p-pero me esforcé en encontrar y en hacer algo que te gustara- dice y Tokiya abre la caja, encima estaban las partituras de una canción y debajo de ellas había un libro.

-Gracias- dice acercándose a ella y poniendo una de sus manos en su mejilla -sin duda es el mejor regalo- dice y planeaba besarla pero han tocado su puerta por lo que se ha separado de ella.

-Ichinose-san pronto empezará su próximo trabajo, por favor prepárese- se escucha la voz de un hombre detrás de la puerta y después se ha ido.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir- dice acercándose a la puerta y ha volteado a verla antes de salir -Me esforzare para hacer una letra digna de tu canción- dice sonriente.

-¡Sí!- dice Haruka y Tokiya sale de ahí.

Había tenido un montón de trabajos y lo único que le faltaba por hacer era presentar un evento que grabarían y se llevaría a cabo en un parque en un escenario un poco pequeño. Durante todo el tiempo que Tokiya tuvo libre o cuando se dirigía a sus trabajos en un auto de la agencia él se dedicaba a escribir la letra de la canción que le había dado Haruka. La quería cantar ese mismo día sin importar que.

Ya había terminado de presentar el evento que se llevaría a cabo en el parque y aunque él no participó en el se quedó hasta que terminara aquel evento, parecía que tenía planeado algo. Anteriormente la había pedido a Haruka que asistiera a aquel evento, así que ella estaba ahí en la parte del público, aunque no comprendía por qué le había pedido que estuviera ahí.

Terminó el evento y ya todos se habían ido a excepción de Nanami cuando se comenzó a escuchar música y Tokiya subió al pequeño escenario y tomó el micrófono

-Quiero que el día de hoy escuches nuestra canción- dice Tokiya mirando a Haruka y comenzó a cantar.

 **No tiembles en este mundo cruel**

 **En vez de mil palabras**

 **Te lo diré con el beso de una canción**

 **Por tu bien, por mi bien**

 **Ahora queremos volar juntos**

 **Así que ¡Vamos!**

 **Tu voz se convierte en un gran impulso**

 **Que hace los sueños realidad**

 **Nuestros latidos sincronizados**

 **Ah~ Superan los milagros**

-¿Eso es una canción?- dicen algunas de las personas a lo lejos.

-Kyaa ¡es la voz de Tokiya!.

Las personas comenzaron a llegar a aquel pequeño escenario y se llenó de gente, pero Tokiya aún no perdía de vista a Haruka sin importar toda la gente que la rodeaba. Era como si le estuviera cantando especialmente a ella.

 **(Siente tu canción) Estrella fugaz**

 **(Siente mi canción) Hasta que aquel sueño**

 **Alcance el futuro que aún no podemos ver**

 **¡Tocare esta canción!**

 **Una soledad que no puedo revelar (No más llantos)**

 **Sedienta de una cura imposible (Salva mi corazón)**

 **Desde que te conocí**

 **¡Juré comenzar a vivir!**

 **Tu voz arde en lo profundo de mi pecho**

 **(Siente tu amor) Una flor de esperanza**

 **(Siente mi amor) Un arcoíris infinito**

 **Nuestros sentimientos se están fusionando**

 **¡Convirtámonos en uno solo!**

 **Las estrellas esperan en el cielo**

 **A convertirse en sueños**

 **El día cuando florezcas**

 **Un arcoíris estará esperando en el cielo**

 **Así que ¡Vamos!**

 **Tu amada voz se convierte en un gran impulso**

 **Que hace los sueños realidad**

 **Nuestros latidos sincronizados**

 **Ah~ Superan los milagros**

 **(Siente tu canción) Estrella fugaz**

 **(Siente mi canción) Hasta que aquel sueño**

 **Alcance el futuro que aún no podemos ver**

 **¡Tocaré esta canción!**

La canción terminó y todos comenzaron a aplaudir incluida Haruka, estaba realmente feliz. La gente comenzó a dispersarse de nuevo quedando ahora sólo Haruka y Tokiya.

-¡Esa canción fue genial!- dice Haruka alegre y Tokiya la rodea con sus brazos y le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Gracias por ese regalo- dice una vez que se separa de ella y ella ha sonreído -bien, ha comenzado a oscurecer, ¿le importa si la escolto hasta el Master Curse? My princess- dice Tokiya extendiéndole la mano y ella la ha tomado feliz para después abrazarlo del brazo y comenzaron a caminar así. Era agradable poder actuar así cuando no había nadie que los pudiera ver. Siguieron caminando por un rato y le llego un mensaje a Nanami que Tokiya no vio.

-¡Ah! Tengo que hablar con Ittoki-kun acerca de su nueva canción, así que creo que te acompañare a tu habitación.

Llegaron al Master Curse y ellos ya se habían separado desde unas calles antes. Entraron y se dirigieron a la habitación de Tokiya que para sorpresa de él al abrirla se escuchó el ruido de unos pequeños cañones (o no sé cómo se llaman) y había confeti y serpentinas cayendo frete a él.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Tokiya/Tokki/ Ichinose!- se escuchó a todos los chicos de STARISH y a Reiji decir a la vez eso.

-Aunque dijiste que no querías nada no podíamos dejarlo así- dice Otoya.

-Debes dejar de ser tan amargado y festejar de vez en cuando- dice Reiji.

Todos incluyendo a Nanami se quedaron en la habitación de Tokiya durante un rato festejando su cumpleaños número 19. Ya era tarde y todos los que no eran de esa habitación se habían ido y Tokiya puso a limpiar todo el desorden a Reiji y Otoya mientras él se iba a dormir. La verdad era que Tokiya si se había divertido, estaba agradecido con sus compañeros de STARISH y con Haruka por haber estado con él durante ese día a pesar de que estaban cansados por sus trabajos.

* * *

Bueno este capítulo fue (como ya se dieron cuenta :v) un especial por el cumpleaños de Tokiya :3 esta vez tenía que hacer de él protagonista, además de que tenía ganas de escribir algo de él y Haruka -w- así que es un poco aparte de la historia normal.

A pesar de no haber actualizado estuve escribiendo y en julio fue el cumpleaños de Reiji, así que a él también le hice su capítulo especial, no lo subí porque ya estaría bastante retrasado, pero si quieren puedo subirlo también :) así que haganmelo saber ;)

Bueno, con esto termina la mega actualización de hoy, espero que les gustaran y pues me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones o me digan si les gustó :D quizá suba nuevo capítulo el fin de semana ;) así que nos leemos luego~


	9. Capítulo 8 Bajistas

Disclaimer: Uta pri no me pertenece, sólo mis OCs :)

* * *

Ranmaru pov

Era de noche y estaba sentado en una ventana mientras escuchaba música con mis audífonos.

Me había aburrido y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación para poder dormir y al estar cerca de la sala de música se comenzaba a escuchar el sonido de un bajo. La verdad era bastante bueno.

-¿Una mujer?- digo una vez estando frente la puerta y percatándome de que era una chica la que tocaba aquella canción con el bajo y ella paró de tocar y me ha volteado a ver-

-¿Kurosaki?- dice y he entrado a la sala acercándome a ella.

-¿Me lo prestas un momento?- digo y ella se me ha quedado viendo pero al final me lo prestó y comencé a tocar un poco.

-Ge-genial- me dice con los ojos muy abiertos y una gran sonrisa.

\- Yo sólo seguí a mi corazón.

-Woo, eres muy sorprendente- dice aun sonriendo.

-Como sea, ya me voy enana- digo mientras me dirijo a la salida y he oído como se enojó de que la llamara así pero decidí ignorarla y me he ido divertido al ver la reacción de aquella chica.

Fin Ranmaru pov

Normal pov

-¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme enana?- dice Kurumi molesta -ni siquiera soy pequeña- dice guardando su bajo cuando vio unas hojas dobladas que estaban tiradas -Esto…es una canción ¿A caso será de Kurosaki? Mmm mañana tendré que ir a buscarlo- dice y se va a su habitación para dormir.

*Al día siguiente*

Después de haber ido a su trabajo Kurumi se encontraba frente a la habitación de Otoya tocando la puerta hasta que le abrieron.

-Pero si es Rumi-chan-dice Reiji al abrirle- lo siento pero Otoyan no está aquí.

-Mmm pensaba decírselo a él pero entonces ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

-¿Uh? ¿Y qué es?

-Anoche me encontré con Kurosaki y se le cayeron estas hojas, ¿se las podrías entregar?

-Claro, pero primero veamos que es- dice y comienza a desdoblar las hojas dándose cuenta que era una canción que le había dado Nanami -Ran-Ran no debería de perder esto- dice y recuerda que él en la mañana estaba buscando algo por la sala y no le quería decir a nadie -¡Conque era esto!- dice y toma a Kurumi de la mano - ven acompáñame tú también, será divertido ver su reacción- dice y se la lleva corriendo sin que Kurumi pudiera decir una sola palabra.

A penas estaban saliendo de los dormitorios de los hombres cuando Otoya iba llegando y los vio.

-Re-Rei-chan- dice Otoya y Reiji deja de correr.

-Ko-Kotobuki ¿me podrías soltar?- dice ya que se sentía incomoda al ir así.

-Ah lo siento- dice y la suelta.

-¿Q-que estabas haciendo Rei-chan?- pregunta Otoya algo molesto por dentro.

\- Estábamos buscando a Ran-Ran para moles-entregarle algo jejeje- se corrige rápidamente.

-¿Pero porque tengo que ir yo también?- dice Kurumi.

-Vamos, será divertido.

-Mmm... está bien, entonces vamos ya.

-¡Sí!- dice Reiji alegre y comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala del Master Curse.

-E-esperen, y-yo también voy- dice Otoya y los sigue.

Una vez estando en la sala se encontraron con Ranmaru, y Reiji comenzó a molestarlo acerca de que había perdido su canción.

-Tsk ¡cállate!- dice Ranmaru molesto a Reiji -¿y cómo lo sabes?

-Ah… Kurosaki, anoche dejaste estas hojas en el piso de la sala de música.

-¿La chica de ayer? Mmm gracias- dice tomando las hojas y desviando la mirada pues estaba avergonzado de que no podía creer que pudo olvidar algo tan importante en el piso -¿pero porqué le tenías que decir a él?– dice molesto señalando a Reiji que ahora planeaba decírselo a los otros chicos de Quartet Night.

-Necesitaba que me ayudara a buscarte. Por cierto, mi nombre es Kurumi, ¡y no me vuelvas a decir enana!- dice molesta.

-¿Kurumi-chan? ¿Lo conoces?- pregunta curioso Otoya.

-Mmm pues ayer cuando regrese de haber ido con Yuma me lo encontré y comenzó a tocar con mi bajo.

-Ran-Ran ¿otra vez intentado hacerte el genial?- dice Reiji.

-¿¡Quién trataba de hacerse el genial!?- dice Ranmaru molesto.

Fin normal pov

Otoya pov

-¿Qué pasa Ran-chan?- dice Ren entrando a la sala junto con Masa -oh, pero veo que hay una linda señorita por aquí- dice Ren y comienza a acercase a Kurumi y toma su mano -mucho gusto en conocerla lady, mi nombre es Jinguji Ren- dice con una sonrisa socarrona y besa su mano haciendo que Kurumi se extrañara y que Masato y yo nos molestáramos. ¿Porque siempre me siento así en situaciones como estas? odio sentirme así.

-¡Jinguji! Deja de ligar aunque sea una vez- dice Masa.

-Tsk- dice Ren molesto.

-E-etto…me tengo que ir, hasta luego- dice Kurumi-chan a todos y se va de ahí y yo la he seguido -waaa que incomodo fue eso- dice ya un poco lejos de ahí recargada sobre una pared.

-¿Kurumi-chan?- pregunto al verla.

-Ah Otoya, hola- dice sonriendo.

-H-hola- digo desviando la mirada.

-¿Sucede algo? te vez extraño- dice Kurumi preocupada.

-Eh n-no, e-estoy bien- contesto sonrojado.

-Pero tu cara esta roja… ¿no tienes temperatura?- dice acercándose a mí y poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi frente. E-estaba muy cerca y solo pude sentir que mi cara estaba aún más caliente.

-¡E-estoy bien!, enserio, no te preocupes- digo separándome un poco de ella. ¿Porque me sentía así?

-Mmm, está bien.

-¿No dijiste que tenías que ir a un lugar?

-¿Eh? Ah… bueno… la verdad es que me sentía muy incómoda por el ambiente en el que estábamos, se veían molestos y no sabía que hacer… así que me fui.

-Ya veo, pero creo que te entiendo, lo que es querer irte rápido de un lugar- digo un poco cabizbajo recordando la vez que me entere de lo de Tokiya y Nanami.

-¿Enserio estás bien?- dice Kurumi con una cara preocupada.

-Ah… sí, tranquila- digo sonriendo, no quería que se preocupara por eso -tengo un trabajo así que me tengo que ir, llegare un poco tarde así que nos vemos hasta mañana.

-Está bien, adiós- dice y no he tardado en irme hacia mi trabajo.

Fin Otoya pov

Normal pov

Kurumi ahora estaba en su habitación aburrida, no estaba Misaki así que se sentía algo sola así que había ido a la habitación de Yuma.

-Kurumi, todo el tiempo que llevas aquí te la has pasado en mi cama viendo al techo, ¿te pasa algo?- dice viéndola desde su escritorio.

-¿Ah? No, solo estoy aburrida y vine para platicar contigo pero estas haciendo no sé qué en tu escritorio.

Yuma suelta un suspiro -¿y sobre qué quieres platicar?- pregunta dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo.

-De lo que sea, solo habla conmigo- responde Kurumi y Yuma se ha quedado callado. -Esto no sirve, sigues concentrado en lo que estabas haciendo, mejor me iré a dormir de una vez- dice y sale de su habitación encontrándose a Otoya en el camino.

-¿Kurumi? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- dice Otoya.

-Ah, estaba con Yuma.

-¿De nuevo? ¿Y en su habitación?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?, ¿tiene algo de malo?- dice ya que era algo inocente.

-Aaa, no nada- dice Otoya.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana, me iré a dormir- dice y se va dejando a Otoya sintiéndose de una forma extraña.

* * *

Bueno, esta vez de nuevo me tardé bastante :c entre la escuela y la falta de inspiración pues no podía hacer nada :c

Como compensación, hoy subiré 3 capítulos y otro especial nwn

Gracias por leer y que disfrutaran este capítulo :3


	10. Capítulo 9 Abriendo los ojos

Disclaimer: Uta pri no me pertenece, sólo mis OCs :)

* * *

Normal pov

Otoya se encontraba en un edificio en el que se llevaban a cabo varios trabajos de idols. Estaba caminando por el edificio cuando en uno de los pisos escucho la voz de Kurumi.

-¡Otoya!- dice Kurumi acercándosele.

-Ku-Kurumi-chan... ¿y esa ropa?- dice algo sonrojado al verla pues ella estaba usando un vestido de noche era de color azul marino, con un tirante y cola de pato.

-Ah, es que estoy en una sesión de fotos y estoy en mi descanso ¿vienes a hacer un trabajo?

-Sí, hare un programa de variedades junto con Cecil- dice sin dejar de verla, le había parecido muy hermosa y no podía dejar de verla.

-O-Otoya…- dice Kurumi incomodada ante la mirada fija de Otoya.

-¡Ah lo siento, me tengo que ir ya!- dice reaccionando y yéndose rápido del lugar.

El programa de variedades había terminado y Otoya se dirigía a la salida cuando se encontró con Kurumi.

-¿Kurumi-chan? Pensé que ya ye habías ido.

-No, acababa de terminar mi trabajo y te estaba esperando.

-¿E-enserio? E-entonces ¿nos vamos ya?

-Si-dice Kurumi y comienzan a caminar- pensé que Aijima estaría contigo.

-¿Eh? no, lo llamó el director así que ha ido a verlo con Camus-senpai.

-Oh, ya veo.

Siguieron caminando por la calle cuando se toparon con un niño.

-¡Oto-nii!- dice alegre al verlo -ven, ven, tienes que ver algo- dice el niño tomando a Otoya y llevándoselo a algún lugar.

-Pe-pero…Kurumi…- dice volteándola a ver siendo arrastrado por el niño.

-Espera Subaru- dice una señora al ver cómo el niño se llevaba a Otoya -ah, que se le va a hacer. ¿Oh? ¿Eres una amiga de Otoya?- dice volteando a ver a Kurumi.

-Sí, ¿lo conocen?- pregunta Kurumi confusa.

-Sí, bueno será mejor que los siga, ¿vienes?- dice sonriente.

-¿Eh? ah s-sí…- contesta Kurumi aunque seguía confundida.

Todos llegaron al lugar que resultó ser un orfanato y Otoya estaba rodeado de varios niños.

-Ah Kurumi-chan- dice al verla -perdón por haberte dejado pero...

-Descuida- dice sonriente.

-Oto-nii ¿ella es tu novia?- dice una niña que estaba con ellos causando que ambos se sonrojaran.

"Están sonrojados" "Waa, si es su novia" "Así se hace Oto-nii" fueron algunos de los comentarios que hacían los niños al verlos.

-N-n-no es cierto- dice Otoya nervioso por las cosas que decían -Ah Ku-Ku-Kurumi-chan lo siento.

-D-descuida.

-¿Y a qué me trajeron?- dice Otoya para cambiar de tema.

-Haremos un bazar con una casa embrujada- dicen los niños alegres.

-Wooo genial déjenme ver- dice Otoya y los niños lo dirigen hacia una habitación -ah Kurumi-chan voy a tardar así que si quieres puedes adelantarte.

-¿Eeeeh?- dicen los niños tristes -quédate- dicen todos y a Kurumi le ha dado ternura.

-Jejeje pues entonces creo que me quedaré- dice sonriendo y Otoya solo la ha observado.

Ambos estuvieron ayudando con varias cosas de la casa embrujada, sin embargo parecía que los niños estuvieran guardando un pequeño secreto.

-¡Terminamos!- dicen los niños y acercan a Kurumi a Otoya.

-Ah ¿Qué pasa?- dice Kurumi.

-Serán nuestros primeros clientes- dice un niño.

-¿Q-qué?- dice Kurumi con un aura y cara deprimentes.

-¿Kurumi-chan?... ¿acaso no quieres ir conmigo?- dice un poco deprimido.

-Eh n-no es eso…solo que…

-Está asustada- dice un niño burlándose.

-¡Cla-claro que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡No!

-¿Entonces porque no quieres entrar?- dice el mismo niño.

-Que no estoy asustada- dice tomando de la mano a Otoya -vamos- dice y entran. No podía creer que se pusiera a la altura de un niño y ahora se lamentaba por eso ya que ella en realidad era muy asustadiza. Apenas se oyó un grito de la casa embrujada y ella ya se había abrazado asustada al brazo de Otoya. -Ah, lo siento- dice y se suelta, pero enseguida se volvió a escuchar otro ruido y se hizo bolita, tapándose los oídos y temblando.

-Kurumi-chan- dice Otoya agachándose de cuclillas y tomando sus manos -tranquila, todo va a estar bien, no pasara nada- dice y Kurumi se tranquiliza y ambos se ponen de pie.

-Lo siento, la verdad es que soy muy asustadiza… demasiado, diría yo- dice y Otoya pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de ella, lo que hiso que ambos se sonrojaran un poco.

-No tienes que disculparte por eso, si quieres podemos permaneces así hasta la salida- dice Otoya a lo que ella asiente y comenzaron a caminar un poco despacio.

Fin normal pov

Otoya pov

No podía creer que acabé de esa forma con Kurumi-chan, estaba muy cerca y mi corazón estaba acelerado… me preguntaba el por qué siempre me comportaba de una forma extraña cuando estaba con ella, cuando la veía sonreír o estaba cerca de mí, mi corazón se aceleraba y cuando otro chico se le acercaba mucho yo me molestaba, acaso… a mí me… no, no puede ser, creí que aún me gustaba Nanami, pero entonces ¿porqué era que me sentía así? Pensaba en todo eso cuando se comenzó a escuchar una melodía que hizo que ambos nos sorprendiéramos. Al entrar a aquella habitación vimos que estaba adornada con muchas cosas lindas.

-Jejeje es tan lindo- dice sonriente y algo sonrojada. Aaa de nuevo estaba pasando ¡ya no puedo más! incluso si ha pasado poco tiempo de lo de Nanami, incluso si no la conozco de hace mucho tiempo ya no lo puedo seguir negando, a mi… me gusta Kurumi-chan… –oh, Otoya mira esto- dice con una hoja en la mano y me he acercado a verla.

"Oto-nii, Kurumi-nee ¡Gracias!"- dice con un dibujo de nosotros.

-Esos niños...- digo feliz.

-Deben quererte mucho- dice y yo asiento.

Ambos estábamos observando tranquilos el lugar cuando apareció un fantasma hecho por los niños haciendo que ambos gritáramos.

-¡Lo logramos!- dicen los niños al oír nuestro grito.

-Debió ser el fantasma, yo lo puse- dice Cecil alegremente.

-¡Cecil! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto confuso.

-Escuche acerca de lo de la casa así que vine ya que sonaba divertido- dice y voltea a ver a Kurum-chan -Ah, mi nombre es Aijima Cecil- dice presentándose.

-Mi nombre es Takahiro Kurumi, puedes llamarme Kurumi- dice y voltea a ver a los niños -Waaa la habitación de la salida era tan linda y su nota también ¡ustedes son muy tiernos!- dice Kurumi abrazando a algunos de los niños y yo solo la he observado.

-¿Por qué te le quedas viendo así?- me dice Cecil.

-¿E-eh?- digo nerviosamente y él se me ha quedado viendo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunta y mi cara se ha puesto totalmente roja, por suerte Kurumi-chan no escuchó eso -ya veo…, pensé que te gustaba Haruka, como sea, mañana vendré a ayudar con el bazar- dice y sonríe.

-¡Sí!- digo alegre al saber eso.

-Por ahora creo que ya es hora de irnos.

-Ah sí…- digo y él voltea a ver a Kurumi-chan.

-Kurumi ya es hora de irnos- dice ya que ella seguía abrazando a algunos niños.

-¿Eh? ah…sí- dice dejando de abrazarlos y acercándose a nosotros. Estábamos caminando por la calle cuando sonó el celular de Kurumi-chan.

Fin Otoya pov

Normal pov

-¿Bueno?- dice Kurumi al teléfono.

-"¡Kurumi! ¿Dónde estás? tu trabajo debió haber terminado hace mucho tiempo y tú aún no llegas"

-¡No grites en el celular, me lastimas el oído!- dice un poco molesta -me detuve en un lugar pero ya voy para allá.

-"Mmm de acuerdo, adiós"- dice y cuelga.

-¿Quién era?- pregunta Cecil.

-Ah era Yuma, mi compositor, suele preocuparse mucho, aunque creo que yo también me preocuparía en su lugar.

-Ya veo, si fuera a persona a la que quiero también me preocuparía, ella suele ser un poco torpe, pero es muy inocente, amable y linda- dice Cecil pensando en Haruka, por lo cual Otoya se sintió mal ya que sabía que se refería a ella. Nadie de STARISH aparte de él sabía que ella estaba saliendo con Tokiya -¿y él cómo es?

-Pues suele ser reservado, serio y frio y es por ello que ahuyenta a las personas que lo rodean, pero… una vez que lo conoces es una persona cálida que se preocupa por las personas que son importantes para él, siempre me está protegiendo y animando, claro que también es muy estricto conmigo, pero lo quiero mucho- dice con una gran sonrisa y hace que Otoya se ponga celoso, sin duda era alguien muy importante para ella y pasaba mucho tiempo con él... y se preguntaba si acaso a ella le gustaba Yuma.

Era el día siguiente y sería el día en que harían el bazar. Ya habían llegado los tres para ayudar pero no había ni un solo cliente, por lo cual los niños comenzaron a deprimirse.

-Vamos ¿qué se supone que haces cuando te sientes mal?- dice Otoya y comienza a cantar.

 **Con esta cálida melodía**

 **Ya no habrá más tristeza**

 **Es una canción para creer**

-Esa canción…- dice Kurumi al oír aquella canción.

 **En un cruce en medio de la nada, tan solo**

 **(abrázame, abrázame un corazón)**

 **(abrázame, abrázame tan gentil)**

 **El deseo de alcanzar esa calidez lo guardé**

 **firmemente en mi mano derecha**

 **(dime, dime, deme... más acerca de esta calidez)**

 **¡Pero, al fin la encontré!**

 **(creo en ti) Estoy seguro que**

 **(tú crees en mi) mis sentimientos**

 **(con esta armonía) están cambiando**

 **quiero decirte... con tan solo unas palabras**

 **"¡Oye! ¡No estás sola!"**

 **Pronto esas lágrimas se elevarán al cielo**

 **para convertirse en esas nubes flotantes**

 **Y cuando llueva, será una lluvia de brillantes rayos de sol**

 **que se convertirá en un hermoso arcoíris...**

 **y después.. en tu sonrisa.**

Terminó de cantar y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya tenían clientes que habían sido atraídos por la canción de Otoya.

-¡Tenemos clientes!- dicen los niños emocionados y acercaron a las personas a sus puestos.

-Jejeje eres increíble, siempre puedes animar a las personas- dice Kurumi con una cara sonriente y conmovida, ya que esa canción la había ayudado muchas veces en el pasado.

-Gra-gracias- dice Otoya alegre.

Terminó el bazar y habían tenido muchos clientes.

* * *

La canción es Smile Magic :D y la traducción no es mía es de la página de Facebook Quarteto Nocturno, que recomiendo por el material de Utapri que tiene ;)


	11. Capítulo 10 Celos

Disclaimer: Uta pri no me pertenece, sólo mis OCs :)

* * *

Normal pov

Kurumi se encontraba en la sala de música junto con Yuma. Ambos se encontraban hablando de los arreglos de su canción cuando alguien entró a la sala.

-¡Kurumi-chan~!-dice Natsuki abrazándola haciendo que Yuma se molestara.

-Na-Shinomiya- dice Kurumi corrigiéndose.

-Puedes llamarme Natsuki si quieres.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, no me molesta- dice alegre.

-¿Y a qué venías?- pregunta Yuma fríamente y voltea a ver un estuche que traía en su espalda- ¿acaso ibas a practicar con un instrumento? ¿te molestamos? Entonces nos vamos- dice rápidamente sin dejar siquiera que Natsuki respondiera y toma a Kurumi de la mano para irse.

-¿Ah? Pero no me molestan… aunque quizá yo los pueda molestar con el ruido, iba a practicar con mi viola.

-¿Viola?- preguntan ambos al mismo tiempo, Kurumi con estrellitas en los ojos pues no sabía que él tocara la viola y Yuma interesado pues él tocaba el violín.

-Oye... ¿y puedo escucharte tocar?- dice Kurumi aún con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Claro- contesta Natsuki alegremente y saca su viola del estuche y comienza a tocar. Kurumi e incluso Yuma se quedaron impresionados al escuchar su interpretación.

-Genial- dice Yuma admitiéndolo -Tu ejecución con a viola es bastante buena.

-¡Sí, eres sorprendente!- dice Kurumi.

-Gracias- dice alegre -¡Oh, ya sé!- dice recordando algo -ahora vuelvo, esperen un momento- dice y sale rápidamente de ahí.

-¿Acaso también te llevas bien con él?- pregunta Yuma.

-¿Ah? sí, he hablado con él en algunas ocasiones y es una persona muy linda, me agrada.

-De acuerdo, se ve que no es una mala persona o que tenga dobles intenciones, pero no deberías dejar que un chico se te acerque demasiado, ni tu a uno.

\- Ya lo sé, pero ellos son buenos, además tu eres con el que suelo ser más "ensimosa" como dices tú, así que porqué no dices "no debes acercarte demasiado a un chico"- dice imitando a Yuma -cuando hago eso.

-Suelo quitarte porque me molestas, pero además conmigo es diferente- dice y Kurumi se le queda viendo fijamente y suelta una risita.

-Celoso- dice divertida.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- dice Yuma molesto y en eso suena su celular -¿bueno? Ah sí, sí, ahora voy para allá- dice y cuelga -me llamaron a una junta, tengo que ir, hasta luego -dice moviendo su mano caminando hacia la salida.

-Hasta luego.

*En otro lado del Master Curse*

-Otoya-kun- dice Natsuki el cual se encontraba caminando por los dormitorios de los chicos.

-Oh Natsuki ¿y esa canasta?- dice viendo una canasta que traía en sus manos.

-¡Son galletas!-d ice alegremente -hace rato estaba con Kurumi-chan y recordé que le gustaban y como anoche hice unas le quería dar a probar algunas, bueno es hora de irme- dice y se va corriendo.

-Ah sí…e-espera ¡Galletas! ¡Le dará de su comida a Kurumi-chan!- dice reaccionando a lo que le dijo Natsuki y comienza a correr tras de él.

*En el comedor del Master Curse*

-¡Kurumi-chan~!-dice entrando al comedor.

-Oh Natsuki ¿Qué es eso?- dice viendo la cesta.

-Galletas- dice Natsuki alegremente y en eso Otoya entra a la sala agitado.

-¡No las comas Kurumi-chan!- dice alarmado, sin embargo era muy tarde pues Natsuki ya le había dado de comer una.

-Esta rara.

-Eee ¿no está buena? ¿Acaso me quedó mal?- dice un poco triste.

-Siendo sincera tiene ingredientes muy extraños, pero ¿sabes? Se nota que está hecha con mucho cariño y entusiasmo, eso es algo muy importante en las cosas que haces, así que no me molestaría comer de tu comida de nuevo- dice Kurumi sonriente, provocando que Natsuki se alegrara y Otoya se sonrojara.

-Kurumi-chan… ¡En verdad eres muy linda!- dice abrazándola, aunque esta vez sin asfixiarla. Nunca le habían dicho algo así acerca de su comida, por lo que estaba muy feliz.

-Jejeje tú también eres muy lindo Natsuki- dice alegremente y Otoya se pone un poco celoso.

-Oh ¿y Yuma-kun? ¿A dónde fue?- pregunta Natsuki.

-Se fue a una junta.

-¿Por qué preguntas Natsuki, acaso lo conociste?

-Sí, y también quería que probara mis galletas, mira Otoya-kun tienen forma de animales- dice y le comienza a enseñar las galletas -esta es de un puerquito y esta es una cebra…

-S-sí- dice Otoya un poco desanimado, no podía creer que ahora también estuviera celoso de Natsuki pero le molestaba el que la abrazara siempre, además de que a él Kurumi nunca le había dicho algo como "eres muy lindo" o algo así, también él ahora conocía a Yuma algo que él no pudo hacer durante todo este tiempo además de que había notado de que lo había llamado por su nombre y sabía que sólo llamaba por su nombre a las personas que eran más cercanas a ella. Durante ese tiempo él había sido feliz por el hecho de que, aparte de Yuma, él era el único chico al que llamaba por su nombre, pero ahora a Natsuki también lo llamaba por su nombre ¿acaso era demasiado egoísta por estar pensando en eso y sentirse así? ¿o se estaba preocupando por cosas innecesarias?

-Otoya ¿estás bien?- pregunta Kurumi algo preocupada al verlo.

-¿Eh?- dice Otoya saliendo de sus pensamientos -a-ah s-sí- contesta y Kurumi pone una cara un poco triste.

-Tengo que hacer un trabajo, nos vemos- dice Kurumi y sale de ahí.

-Otoya-kun ¿soy yo o parecía un poco triste en el momento en el que se fue?- pregunta Natsuki preocupado.

-No, ella si se veía triste ¿estará preocupada por algo?- dice también preocupado.

*Unas horas después*

Kurumi acababa de entrar al Master Curse cuando Natsuki se la acercó enseguida.

-Kurumi-chan ¿estás bien?- pregunta Natsuki preocupado tomándola de las manos.

-¿Ah? Si, ¿porqué?

-Cuando te fuiste esta mañana lucías algo triste, nos preocupaste a ambos- dice Natsuki y Kurumi abre los ojos sorprendida. Ambos permanecieron así por unos segundos cuando Otoya, que iba caminando con Tokiya, logró verlos y se ha acercado a ellos rápidamente tomando a Kurumi de las manos haciendo que Natsuki la soltara y se la llevo de ahí.

Kurumi sólo lo seguía hacia donde la llevaba sin comprender lo que pasó, aunque la verdad ni Otoya entendía lo que había pasado pues lo había hecho de forma inconsciente. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar un poco lejos de la mansión el cual estaba rodeado de árboles y tenía un pequeño lago, parecía ser un parque pero no había nadie en el.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunta una vez que dejaron de caminar.

-¿E-eh? pu-pues…- no sabía que decir "me gustas y me puse celoso de Natsuki al verte de esa forma con él" si caro, él no podía decir eso… al menos no aún -¿no te parece que es un lugar lindo? quería que lo vieras- dice sacándolo de la manga y esperaba que eso funcionara.

-Pues sí, es muy lindo. Me alegro de haber podido venir contigo- dice sonriente.

-S-sii l-lo mismo pensé jejeje- dice desviando la mirada nervioso -oye ¿y estás bien?- dice poniéndose serio recordando lo que pasó en la mañana y Kurumi se sienta recargada en un árbol abrazando a sus piernas.

-Dime la verdad ¿acaso crees que soy idiota o demasiado inmadura?- pregunta y Otoya se sorprende, no pensaba escuchar algo así.

-Claro que no, Kurumi-chan tú no eres nada de eso- dice sentándose a su lado.

-¿Entonces porqué nunca confían en mí? Odio que Yuma me diga niña. Nunca me cuenta cuando algo malo le pasa, creo que piensa que soy demasiado inmadura y por eso prefiere guardarse todo para él solo.

-…Quizá no quiere que te preocupes.

-¡Pero me preocupo más si no me cuenta nada!- dice un poco molesta -me doy cuenta de inmediato cuando algo le ocurre. Antes siempre me contaba todo, pero ahora se ha cerrado conmigo- dice algo triste -además de que… tú también lo haces.

-¡Claro que no!

-Claro que sí, últimamente he visto que estás algo extraño, como molesto o preocupado, como esta mañana, pero no me quieres decir que te pasa- Otoya no sabía qué hacer, no podía contarle que le pasaba ya que era cuando se ponía celoso y sería algo así como una confesión, pero tampoco se podía quedar callado o ella se pondría triste, y él no quería que pasara eso.

-K-Kurumi-chan… s-si es que me pongo así es porque… porque… porque yo...- dice y fue interrumpido.

-¡Otoya!- dice Cecil corriendo hacia ellos y haciendo que Otoya se espantara.

-¡¿Q-qué haces aquí?!- dice Otoya con la cara totalmente roja.

-Eso es lo que yo te iba a preguntar- dice deteniéndose frente a ellos -te estábamos buscando. Haruka acaba de componer una nueva canción para nosotros y ahora vamos a escribir las letras, necesitamos que vallas.

-Esta bien- dice suspirando, se para y voltea a ver a Kurumi, cosa que hizo que su cara se pusiera roja de nuevo -¡T-te digo después!- dice nervioso y se fue corriendo junto con Cecil.

Kurumi se quedó sentada un rato más observando aquel lugar hasta que se percató de algo.

-¿Cómo se regresa al Master Curse desde aquí?- dice para ella misma. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba y no había prestado atención al camino. Sabía que no estaba demasiado lejos así que comenzó a caminar por donde se habían ido Otoya y Cecil hasta que salió de ahí y ahora estaba en una calle llena de gente. Se quedó un rato quieta observando el lugar para saber donde estaba pero alguien chocó con ella y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Lo siento- dijo una voz masculina y Kurumi al alzar la mirada pudo reconocer a aquella persona a pesar de que tenía una bufanda y lentes.

-¡Mi salvación!- dijo Kurumi aliviada sin darse cuenta a lo que el chico alzó su mirada hacia ella.

-Oh, pero si es la lady del otro día, Kurumi si no me equivoco- dice Ren parándose y extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

-Gracias. Pero pensé que tú siempre ibas todos lados en tu limosina.

-Estábamos buscando a Ikki, así que si iba en limosina no lo podría buscar bien, pero si iba normal tampoco podría ya que las chicas me rodearían.

-Talves, pero ese disfraz no sirve mucho ¿sabes? además ¿por qué no le hablaron al celular?

-Lo olvidó en el Master Curse. Y este disfraz funcionó bien hasta que me tope contigo lady- dice tomándola de la mano con una sonrisa seductora pero Kurumi se soltó.

-Lo siento pero no me gusta que liguen conmigo- dice seria y Ren se sorprendió un poco pero después rió ligeramente.

-Lo siento, pero ¿no crees que no deberías ser sí con tu "salvación"?- pregunta divertido.

-¡O-olvida eso! N-no quería decir eso, simplemente lo dije sin darme cuenta- dice ligeramente sonrojada por vergüenza de haber dicho eso.

-Pero si lo dijiste significa que lo pensaste.

-Estaba perdida así que al ver a alguien del Master Curse me alegre un poco.

-Entonces ahora eres una corderita perdida.

-Deja de decirme esas cosas- dice ya un poco molesta -mi nombre es Ku-ru-mi, así que no me digas lady ni mucho menos corderita.

-Tranquila- dice aun divertido -solo estoy bromeando. Bueno me dijeron que Ikki ya había llegado, ahora soy yo el que se está tardando, así que ¿nos vamos Kurumi?

-Sí –dice alegre de que por fin la llamara por su nombre y comienzan a caminar.

*En el Master Curse*

-Ren ya se tardó, ya hasta llego Otoya- dice Syo sentado en una silla en la sala de música -¿seguros que le enviaron el mensaje?

-¡Sí! se lo mande hace 30 minutos- dice Haruka y en eso se escuchó la voz de Ren afuera de la sala.

-¡Te dije que no funcionaba!- dice Kurumi con la voz agitada.

-Si funciona- dice Ren también con la voz agitada -solo que las fans no pueden evitar ver algo tan sexy como yo cuando lo tienen en frente.

-Pues gracias a eso tan "sexy" ¡tuvimos que correr y tomar un camino más largo para llegar!- dice Kurumi y los chicos de STARISH se asoman por la puerta.

-¡Ren!- dice Syo molesto -llevamos esperándote media hora.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunta Masato.

-Fuimos perseguidos por fans y tuvimos que tomar un camino más largo para llegar- dice Ren.

-¿Kurumi-chan? ¿Estabas con él?- pregunta Otoya.

-Sí, me encontré con él cunando venía de regreso, pero gracias a eso yo también fui perseguida por las fans que iban tras Jinguji.

-Traté de pasar desapercibido, y lo habría hecho si lady…

-¡Kurumi!

-Si Kurumi no hubiera dicho mi nombre.

-Ya te estaban viendo desde antes y gritando"Ren-sama"- dice imitando a una fangirl -además reaccioné antes de decirlo completo.

-¿Podrías volver a decir "Ren-sama" con esa cara?- dice Ren divertido con una sonrisa socarrona. Todos se quedaban chibis viendo desde la puerta a excepción de Otoya que se acercó a ellos y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Ren.

-Ren llevamos mucho esperándote, así que vamos a escribir la letra- dice serio.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Bueno hasta la próxima Kurumi- dice guiñando un ojo y Otoya lo empuja para que camine rápido.

*Un rato más tarde en la habitación de Yuma*

-¿Por qué siempre te metes a mi habitación?- pregunta Yuma sentado en su escritorio viendo a Kurumi que estaba sentada en su cama.

-Porque quiero hablar contigo, últimamente solo te la pasas componiendo aquí o en juntas, entonces si no vengo ya no podré hablar contigo.

-¿Sabes? existe algo llamado celular.

-No es lo mismo, además cuando estas componiendo ni contesta es celular ¿qué tal si es una emergencia? Como hoy que me perdí.

-¿Te perdiste? Jajaja debe ser una broma.

-No, y por eso termine siendo perseguida por fans que iban tras Jinguji.

-¿Iban tras Jinguji? ¿Entonces estabas con él?

-Sí, y fue molesto, sólo se la pasaba molestándome y ligando conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?! Kurumi ¿acaso dijiste que también estaba ligando?- dice con una sonrisa pero un aura muy fea.

-Rayos… quizá no debí de haber dicho eso… p-por qué no lo olvidamos.

-No.

-Sólo espero que no hagas lo que hiciste la última vez- dice Kurumi preocupada.

Flash back

Kurumi acababa de entrar a la misma secundaria a la que Yuma asistía. Era la hora de descanso así que podían salir al patio y ella comenzó a buscar a Yuma, llevaba un rato buscándolo y no lo encontraba así que se detuvo a descansar un rato y en ese momento un chico se le acercó.

-Oh ~ pero mira que tenemos por aquí, eres muy atractiva ¿lo sabias?- dice y Kurumi solo lo ignoraba por lo cual el chico la agarra del mentón con una mano y hace que voltee a verlo -¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?- dice el chico sonriente.

-¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz?- dice Kurumi seria pero molesta. Esto había hecho que el chico se molestara y la arrinconara en la pared.

-¿Acaso no eres de primero? eso me convierte en tu senpai y debes obedecerme, así que ahora vamos a divertirnos un poco…- dice el chico acercando su cara a la de ella y haciendo que Kurumi se espantara, pero alguien lo había tomado de la camisa y lo había empujado contra la pared.

-La vuelves a tocar con tus asquerosas manos y yo me encargaré de que no puedas volver a utilizarlas, es más, si no mal recuerdo la tocaste con esta mano, ¿qué tal si lo hago de una vez?- dice Yuma tomando la mano del chico y apretándola cada vez más fuerte provocando que el chico gritara.

-Yuma ya es suficiente, déjalo- dice Kurumi preocupada al ver a Yuma así, además de que tampoco quería que le destrozara la mano al chico.

Yuma hizo caso y soltó la mano del chico, pero apretó más fuerte su camisa.

-Si la vuelves a tocar o a acercarte a ella no dudaré en destrozar tu mano junto con tu brazo. Hablo en serio- dice Yuma con una voz y una mirada que hacían que diera más miedo a lo que acababa de decir y al soltarlo el chico salió corriendo de ahí, y claro que los que vieron eso no tardaron en difundirlo por la escuela.

-¿No crees que te pasaste?

-No lo iba a hacer en serio… o talvez sí, solo fue para que se asustara lo suficiente como para que no se te volviera a acercar.

-Debiste de pensar en otra cosa, todos nos están viendo asustados… ¡Y si Megumi-san se entera! sabes que se preocupa mucho por ti, ¿¡Qué tal si se entera!? (Ella es la madre de Yuma)

-Por eso te agradecería que lo guardaras en secreto.

-Por mí no te tienes que preocupar, yo no le diré, pero hay muchas personas que nos están viendo asustados, yo me preocuparía por ellos.

-No se enterará.

-Mmm de acuerdo.

Fin flash back

-No pasará de nuevo si no es necesario- dice Yuma normal.

-¡No! no es necesario, así que no lo hagas.

\- Buu- se queja Yuma.

-¿¡Te acabas de deprimir por no poder hacerlo!?

-Noo, ¿Cómo crees?- dice Yuma sonriente con su cara recargada en su mano.

\- A veces me das miedo.

-A veces me desesperas… muchas veces de hecho- dice Yuma aún divertido.

-¡Oye!- dice Kurumi haciendo un puchero -Eres malo conmigo- dice haciéndose la triste -¡Entonces me voy!- dice acercándose a la puerta de forma dramática.

-Por favor- dice sin dejar de sonreír divertido. A veces le parecía divertido molestar a Kurumi un poco. Ella sólo se le ha quedado viendo un rato y ha salido de la habitación. Ahora se dirigía hacia la sala de música y al entrar se encontró con un peliazul sentado frente al piano, el cual volteó a verla sin dejar de tocar.

\- ¿Takahiro-san?- dice ya dejando de tocar.

-Puedes llamarme Kurumi ¿Sabes? últimamente me he encontrado muy seguido a los chicos de STARISH- dice acercándose al piano y se ha quedado viéndolo por un momento.

-¿Tocas el piano?- pregunta Masato al ver el cómo Kurumi observaba aquel instrumento.

-Sí, aprendí a tocarlo cuando era una niña. Aunque la verdad me gusta más tocar el bajo- dice y alguien entra a la habitación.

-Hijirikawa tenemos que ir a…- dice y se da cuenta de que Kurumi estaba ahí -Oh~ pero si es Kurumi, y dime ¿qué hacías con el amargado?

-Hablando de cosas que no le importan a un pervertido- dice Kurumi sonriente y Masato ha controlado una pequeña risa.

-Tsk- chasquea la lengua molesto -lady yo no soy un pervertido.

-Nunca dije que se tratara de ti- dice sonriente.

*Mientras tanto en la habitación de Otoya*

Reiji tenía trabajo con Quartet Night por lo cual solo estaban Otoya y Tokiya en la habitación. Otoya se encontraba acostado en su cama sobre las cobijas, estaba pensando en que le diría a Kurumi cuando la viera. Después de que Cecil lo interrumpió cuando estaba a punto de declarársele a Kurumi él en verdad le agradeció en su mente, quizá aún era demasiado pronto para eso, pensaba en todo eso hasta que Tokiya le habló.

-Te gusta ¿verdad?- dice Tokiya haciendo que Otoya se parara de un salto sonrojado pues como en ese momento estaba pensando en Kurumi le sorprendió oír eso.

-¿A-a q-q-qué te refieres?

-Kurumi-san, te gusta ¿verdad?

-¿¡S-si te referías a eso!?- dice aún más sonrojado -¿t-tan obvio soy?

-Te pones demasiado celoso cuando está con alguien más, incluso conmigo- dice recordando la vez que hizo un trabajo con ella.

-¿E-enserio? Aaa supongo que no sé cómo controlarme.

-¿Por qué no sólo se lo dices?

-No puedo, aunque una vez… bueno dos veces ya he intentado hacerlo, pero fui interrumpido por Cecil. Aunque la verdad le agradezco por eso, ahora que lo pienso quizá sea demasiado pronto para eso- dice Otoya y se quedan en silencio durante un momento. -Saldré a caminar- dice Otoya y sale de la habitación. Apenas iba saliendo de los dormitorios de los chicos cuando vio a Ringo -Ringo-sensei ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿No has visto a Ren y Masato? Tienen que hacer un trabajo pronto y aun no se han ido.

-Mmm no los he visto, pero si los veo les diré.

-Gracias- dice Ringo y Otoya sigue caminando. Pasó por la sala de música y pudo oír la voz de Kurumi.

-Nunca dije que se tratara de ti- dice Kurumi y Otoya se asoma y pudo ver que ahí también estaban Ren y Masato.

-Ren, Masato tienen que ir a su trabajo- dice Otoya.

-Oh, cierto- dice Ren -bueno entonces hasta otra lady- dice Ren despidiéndose de Kurumi y comenzando a caminar con Masato a la salida dejando solos a Kurumi y a Otoya.

-¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que me diga Kurumi?- dice Kurumi haciendo pucheros.

-Supongo que está acostumbrado a llamar así a una chica.

-Talvez. P-por cierto Otoya yo… ¡Lo siento!- dice Kurumi haciendo una reverencia y Otoya se sorprende.

-¡E-eh! ¿Porque?- pregunta confundido.

-Esta tarde creo que estaba forzándote a que me contaras algo que no querías. Me gustaría que me contaran las cosas pero creo que si no lo hacen es por algo, así que no debería obligarlos, por eso lo siento.

-Kurumi-chan… eres muy linda- dice y se sonroja de inmediato, no podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso.

-¿Eh?

-A-a m-me refiero a q-que es lindo el que te preocupes por las personas que quieres. Y-Yo por ahora no te puedo contar eso, pero...- dice acercándose a ella -te prometo que algún día de lo diré- dice tomando su mano y entrelazando su dedo menique en el de ella con una sonrisa. Eso hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco.

-S-sí- dice desviando la mirada. Estaba muy cerca de ella y no sabía porque pero siempre que estaba tan cerca de él se sentía de una forma extraña. Después de eso Otoya se alejó un poco.

-¿Y qué hacías aquí?

-Quería tocar un poco pero Hijirikawa estaba aquí.

-Pero no veo que traigas tu bajo- dice un poco confundido.

-También toco el piano- dice Kurumi sonriente.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Enserio?

-Sí, aunque principalmente soy bajista- dice y se sienta frente al piano -¿reconoces esta canción?- dice sonriendo y comienza a tocar (watch?v=WQ3ApW1kHZc). Otoya la reconoció de inmediato y se sorprendió al oír que tocara esa canción. Termino de tocar y ella le habló -Te dije que tus canciones siempre me animaban. Esta canción fue muy importante para mí, incluso antes de conocernos tú ya me habías ayudado- dice y se acerca a él y lo abraza -gracias.

Otoya sólo se sonrojó un poco y correspondió su abrazo. Permanecieron así por algunos segundos y después se separaron.

-Ya es algo tarde, me tengo que ir o mi senpai me castigará, adiós- dice Kurumi y sale de la habitación, Otoya en cambio se quedó ahí, estaba pensando en las chicas que la molestaron cuando se conocieron, también recordó que le dijo que solían molestarla en la academia, Yuma era su único amigo y sus canciones le ayudaron cuando estaba en la academia. Él no entendía por qué le pasó eso si es muy amable y linda, pero quería saber más sobre ella… más sobre su pasado.


	12. Capítulo especial Happy birthday Ranmaru

Disclaimer: Uta pri no me pertenece, sólo mis OCs :)

* * *

Normal pov

-Felicidades Ran-chan- dice Ren al ver entrar a su senpai a la habitación.

-Oh, Felicidades Kurosaki-sempai. No sabía que hoy era su cumpleaños.

-Oh ¿enserio?- dice Ranmaru y voltea a ver un calendario que marcaba que era el 29 de septiembre, su cumpleaños -así que también era hoy...

-Vamos, ¿enserio no lo recordabas?- dice Ren.

-No le doy mucha importancia, para mí es un día cualquiera, así que no me molesten con esas cosas.

-Supongo que era de esperarse eso de Ran-chan- dice Ren y Masato asiente.

Un rato después Ranmaru salió de su habitación con su bajo en su estuche y esperaba no ser molestado, sin embargo eso no fue posible.

-¡Ran-Ran!- dice Reiji apareciendo e intentando abrazar al chico, sin embargo fue esquivado.

-¡No molestes!

-Buuu~ Ran-Ran es muy malo- dice llorando falsamente -yo sólo quería felicitarte, hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¡así que hay que festejarlo!- dice Reiji lleno de energía.

-¡No!

-¿Ahhh? ¿Por qué no?- dice desilusionado.

-Tengo cosas que hacer. Para mí es un día cualquiera, así que no quiero que estés molestando con eso.

-Te pareces a Tokki. A pesar de que son más jóvenes son muy serios… P-Pero yo soy más joven que tú.

-Tsk a mí no me vengas con eso. Nadie cree que tienes 19.

-Todavía no le digo a Rumi-chan, pero si lo hiciera apuesto a que ella si creería que…

-¿Qué creeria?- pregunta Kurumi apareciendo detrás de él.

-¡Ah!- dice asustado -a-ah nada jejeje.

-Ya me voy- dice Ranmaru y comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

-Ah E-espera- dice Reiji pero fue ignorado por Ranmaru.

-¿Qué pasa Rei-chan?- dice Kurumi al ver a Reiji deprimido.

-Nada, es sólo que hoy es el cumpleaños de Ran-Ran y quería festejarlo pero él dice que no quiere que lo moleste con eso.

-Bueno, pues si es su cumpleaños deberíamos hacer lo que él quiera ¿no?

-¿Incluso Rumi-chan lo apoya?- dice y ella asiente -¡Pero Rei-chan quería festejar!

-Pues si lo que quieres es festejar no siempre es necesario un pretexto, sólo has una fiesta y ya.

-Y si la hago ¿irías Rumi-chan?- dice tomando las manos de Kurumi.

-Tengo que hacer un trabajo ahora, pero después estoy libre.

-Entonces tomaré eso como un sí, invitaré a más personas, adiós~- dice lléndose y Kurumi también lo hace.

Pasó un rato y Kurumi había terminado su trabajo. Caminaba hacia el Master Curse cuando alguien chocó con ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dice Ranmaru mirándola -No me estabas siguiendo ¿o sí?

-¿Sabes? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que vigilar a un tsundere.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿Por qué hay mucha gente allí?- pregunta Kurumi ignorando lo molesto de Ranmaru.

-Habrá una competencia dentro de poco.

-¿Competencia?- dice Kurumi y Ranmaru sonríe.

-De rock. ¿Quieres ver?- dijo creyendo que se iría ante aquella respuesta pero para su sorpresa ella asintió muy entusiasmada -¿A caso te gusta el rock?

-¡Sí! Fue por eso que comencé a tocar el bajo- dice con una gran sonrisa. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba toda la gente y Ranmaru la siguió.

*Mientras tanto en otro lugar*

Haruka se encontraba buscando el lugar del que Ranmaru le había hablado acerca de una competencia en la que él participaría con su canción. Llevaba un rato caminando por la calle y no daba al lugar pues se había perdido de nuevo. Comenzaba a preocuparse de no llegar a tiempo y no poder ver su interpretación, sin embargo se encontró con Otoya y Tokiya.

-¡Chicos! Ahh que bueno que los encuentro.

-¿Qué pasa Nanami-san?

-¿No te perdiste de nuevo, o sí?- pregunta Otoya.

-S-sí- dice avergonzada.

-Necesitas que alguien siempre esté a tu lado- dice Tokiya y ella se sonroja un poco.

-¿Ibas al Master Curse?- pregunta Otoya.

-A-ah no. Quiero ir a este lugar- dice y les enseña un papel con instrucciones -Kurosaki-senpai tocara una canción allí y quiero verlo.

-¿Es una canción tuya?- pregunta Otoya y ella asiente -Waa entonces yo también iré. ¿Tú que dices Tokiya?

-Iré- dice Tokiya y todos comenzaron a caminar adonde Ranmaru cantaría su canción. Pasó un rato y llegaron a aquel lugar, entraron y Ranmaru acababa de subir al escenario.

-Ahh llegamos justo a tiempo- dice Haruka y comienza a sonar la música.

 **Subiendo el volumen de los latidos del grunge**

 **(Quiero olvidar el pasado)**

 **Corrí, intentando ahogar el ruido de la ciudad**

 **(El cielo arriba, era tan hermoso)**

 **De repente miré hacia atrás y ahí estabas**

 **(Me mostraste una sonrisa amable)**

 **Sobrescribiendo los recuerdos horribles,**

 **Nuestros sueños no son malos**

 **Cualquier (¡Hey!)**

 **estado en que viva mi vida**

( **Mira mi corazón)**

 ** _¡No está mal! Esa es mi forma de vida_**

 ** _(¡Hey!) Mi alma grita_**

 ** _(Mira mi alma)_**

 ** _¡Escucha bien, porque no lo diré de nuevo!_**

 ** _... Ven, sígueme_**

 ** _¿Entiendes estos sentimientos?_**

 ** _(Chica, no lo malinterpretes)_**

 ** _Mi adolorido y sediento corazón_**

 ** _A no ser que seas tú, todo será sepultado_**

 ** _Al final de un sueño sin ser visto_**

 ** _(¿Qué mundo nos espera ahora?)_**

 ** _¡Antes de que abramos_**

 ** _la puerta de la irrealidad, ahí está!_**

 ** _¡Nuestra canción que todavía no es vista!_**

La canción había terminado y Ranmaru bajó del escenario. Los tres se acercaron a Ranmaru y al hacerlo vieron que estaba con Kurumi.

-¡Esa canción fue increíble! ¡Kurosaki eres genial!- dice Kurumi super alegre.

-¿Kurumi-chan?- dice Otoya y Ranmaru y Kurumi voltean a verlos.

-¿Otoya, que hacen aquí?

-Venimos a ver a Kurosaki-senpai. Estuvo genial- dice Nanami sonriente.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí Kurumi-chan?- pregunta Otoya.

-Me encontré con Kurosaki en la calle y al saber que aquí habría una competencia de rock vine con él. No esperé que él fuera uno de los que competiría ¡Pero enserio fue genial! Me encanto la música, el canto y ame las partes del bajo- dice emocionada.

Después de un rato la competencia había terminado y como se esperaba Ranmaru quedó en primer lugar.

-No sabía que te gustaba el rock, además de que por eso comenzaste a tocar el bajo- dice Ranmaru a Kurumi mientras caminaban de regreso al Master Curse.

-Sí, cuando tenía 10 años vi por televisión un concierto de rock. Me gusto demasiado la canción que escuché, pero sobre todo me gustaban las partes en las que sonaba el bajo. Me interesé por el y comencé a aprender a tocarlo. Me había gustado mucho ese instrumento, incluso más que el piano.

-Oh, así que por eso comenzaste a tocar el bajo- dice Otoya que no quería dejar que hablaran ellos dos solos. Se quedó un momento callado y comenzó a pensar -Mmm siento como si se me hubiera olvidado algo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas yo también siento como si se me olvidara algo. Pero hoy sólo tenía un trabajo en la tarde y ya lo termine- dice Kurumi volteando a ver a su reloj que decía que eran las 7:00.

Llegaron al master curse y al entrar a la sala encontraron a Reiji hecho bolita en una silla.

-Estoy solito- dice muy triste y llorando.

-¡Ah, Rei-chan!- dice Otoya.

-Se me olvidó por completo, se supone que vendría terminando el trabajo- dice Kurumi.

-Todos estuvieron trabajando y yo estuve solito- dice Reiji fingiendo que lloraba.

-V-vamos, aún es temprano- dice Kurumi.

-Sí, aún podemos hacer la fiesta si quieres- dice Otoya para animarlo.

-¡Sí!- dice Reiji parándose rápidamente.

-¿Fiesta?- pregunta Ranmaru pues él no sabía de ella -creí que les había dicho que no quería nada de eso.

-Puedes irte si quieres, no es obligatorio que te quedes, pero deberías dejar de ser tan amargado- dice Kurumi.

-Kurosaki-senpai este es un día importante, deberías estar con las personas que se preocupan por ti- dice Haruka.

-Oh, pero si ya llegó Ran-chan- dice Ren entrando a la sala junto con Masato.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dice Ai entrando acompañado por sus kouhais.

-Estoy cansado, Ai eres demasiado estricto- dice Syo quejándose.

-¡Haru-chan, Kurumi-chan!- dice Natsuki llendo rápidamente a abrazar a ambas chicas y siendo observado por Otoya y Tokiya, aunque ya estaban algo acostumbrados a que siempre lo hiciera.

-Ya me voy- dice Ranmaru pero fue detenido por Ren.

-Vamos, hay que aprovechar que la mayoría estamos juntos para celebrar ¿no?

-Tsk está bien- dice Ranmaru rindiéndose y se sienta en uno de los sillones y en eso entraron a la sala Cecil y Camus -ya me voy- dice de nuevo al ver a Camus y de nuevo fue detenido por Ren.

-Ran-Ran traje karaage- dice pues sabía que a Ranmaru le gustaba la comida del restaurante de su familia.

-Mmm e-entonces supongo que me quedaré.

-¡Bien! También traje dulces para Myu-chan- dice y Camus al escuchar la palabra dulces también decidió quedarse.

-¿Y dónde estuviste todo el día Ran-Ran?

-Fui a una competencia de rock- dice y Masato recordó las palabras de Ranmaru de la mañana "Así que también era hoy".

-¡Su canción fue increíble, quedó en primer lugar!- dice Kurumi y Ren comprendió que la había escuchado.

-¿Entonces estuviste todo el día con Kurumi?- dice sonriente -A mí tampoco me molestaría estar todo el día con ella en mi cumpleaños- dice viéndola con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No- dice Kurumi -Pero en serio me gusto mucho. ¿Puedo tomar prestado tu bajo un momento?- pregunta viendo a Ranmaru ya que él aun traía su bajo. Como Ranmaru ya la había escuchado tocar no se preocupó por que rompiera las cuerdas o algo parecido, así que aceptó y Kurumi lo tomó. Comenzó a tocar Not bad ya que la había memorizado. Otoya y Ranmaru se quedaron viéndola por un momento, ella era mejor de lo que recordaban.

Terminó de tocar y volteó a ver a Otoya.

-¿Estas bien? Te ves rojo.

-¿Eh? A-ah sii.

Kurumi le regreso su bajo a Ranmaru y todos siguieron festejando a Ranmaru pues ese día era importante. Era el día en el que él cumplía 23 años.

* * *

Bien, así acaba la actualización de hoy, de nuevo el especial es un especial de cumpleaños (owo)/ aunque me atrasé un poco ya que debí subirlo hace unos días -_-u la canción que canta es Not bad \\(*w*)/ trataré de hacer capítulos especiales de cumpleaños para cada chico :3

En fin, espero que les gustara y que me dijeran qué les parece o el rumbo que está tomando, todo eso lo tomaré en cuenta c:

Nos leemos pronto :D


End file.
